My Pride
by Alchemist X
Summary: Ed has become a sin, Envy’s greatest dream has come true. Now they are lovers, but a bigger plot is at hand. Can Envy protect his naiive Chibi? EnvyEd a.k.a EnvyPride SPOILERS!PRIDE TORUTRE! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter One:**

Ed starred at his reflection, with cold lifeless eyes. He ran his fingers threw his loose hair and sighed. His hair was out of its usual braid, and he wore a outfit similar to Envy's. Weird marking ran up his arms, down his legs, and the sign of the dragon eating its own tail was on his chest.

The down behind him opened and someone walked in. That someone was… Envy.

"You know you should keep your hair down more often, you look pretty good…" Envy commented. Ed was quiet, and Envy gritted his teeth in annoyance. "So Lust told me you haven't talked since you got here… pretty sad… you shouldn't hold a grudge on us for **_you're _**mistake." He said.

He saw that Ed weakly nodded his head.

That's right, I was his mistake, but it was worth it. Giving Al a body. It was worth it. But the dull marks on his arms should have left once the transmutation was over. They didn't. And the next thing he knew, He woke up here… there… With Lust and Gluttony standing over him. Lust gave him his new clothes, and told him the bad news. His life had changed forever…

"… you given?" Envy asked. Ed snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the sin. "What?" he asked. Envy glared, "I asked, what pathetic name were you given?"

"oh…" Ed sighed, "They called me… Pride…"

"Pride?" Envy asked, "That's lame, but it fits you…" he mumbled and sat on the sorry excuse of a bed that was in the room. "At least your talking…You know Ed your going to have to forget your _LIFE, _your one of us now. So get over it, and act like it a homunculi"

"Uh huh" Ed nodded and went back to looking at his reflection. There was a long moment of silence. Envy thought he might have hurt the chibi's feeling when… "Hey…Envy," he said.

Envy looked at him; Edward had never really called him Envy before. Sure his called him by his name when he was talking to that pathetic brother of his, or the Colonel. But not to him… It was usually "Bastard" or "Ass hole" or "Monster…" never… Envy.

"What?" He asked trying to hide this jumping feeling he got when Ed called him.

"How am I suppose to go on with my life? How do Y_ou _live?" Ed asked.

If Envy had a heart, it probably would have snapped in two. His once prideful, stubborn chibi looked so sad and hopeless. He wanted to hug the little blond… wait…hug… this was still Edward Elric… that…bastards son… he didn't want to _Hug_ his half brother, the person he accused of all his problems.

Envy didn't answer Ed's question instead stood up angrily and stormed out of the room. Ed watched not saying a word. But when Envy opened the door he saw Lust at the entrance. "Lust?" Envy asked.

Lust nodded to him and looked at Edward, "Pride, come with me." She said.

Edward got up silently and passed Envy. Envy watched Ed and Lust walk down the hallway. The Sin was shaking slightly, but he didn't know why. Was he really that angry, or did "Pride" shake him up?

2 hours later Ed came back in. He slammed the door close and slowly slid to the floor. Breathing harshly and thinking… "Edo?" came a voice. And ed looked at his bed to see Envy.

"Your still here?" Ed asked.

"Why did Lust take you away? Going over union rules?" Envy chuckled at his own joke but Ed didn't find it so funny.

"Yeah actually, she explained to me what a freak I was…" he mumbled.

"Now now Chibi-san… that's no way too…"

"Why?" Ed asked cutting Envy off. Envy was a little offended the boy cut him off but waited for his question. "Why do you call me Ed? Edo? Or that cursed Chibi crap. I'm pride now remember?" Ed asked.

Envy sighed and got off the bed. With out warning he hugged Ed. Ed was shocked but… happy. Someone in the horrible place was showing him kindness. He had meat Dante. Who seemed like a heartless bitch, who hated his guts. And wrath was a little timid around him now. But greed was the worse flashing him toothily ugly smiles that told Ed he was on **his** turf. Ed kept a constant guard up. And now that he was in his "room" he wanted to cry…

…and he did… in front of Envy. Who held him sadly and said, "I don't know why Edo… I wish I did… but I don't…"

"I thought the name "Pride" fit me?" He asked slightly mocking Envy's earlier statement.

"Yea well, being a Homunculi doesn't…"

**Author's Panic Ramblings: GAH! I KILLED IT! XD** **I am so killing the ending for the series, but oh well. I really really really hope I didn't get anyone out of character… to much. And I also hope I didn't kill the character's definition. Like I really don't know Dante… all I know about her is that she's Envy's mom and the Sin's boss. I'm Also disappointed in how short it is I couldn't think of anything else. And truth be told I'm having problems coming up with a plot… I have ideas floating around for FUTURE chapters… but that's it. IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT! (I'll give you credit if you spark my dead Light bulb.) **

**Anyway REIVEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin; Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Special Thanks you Meh Reviewers: **

**Maruken: **WOW! Thanks for another review, and the good ideas. I might use one, Thank you for your encouragement. This has lifted the thought that I might be the one that kills any future Ed as Pride stories… -- … Thanks again and keep up the reviews. They full the imagination!

**SinxEnvy: **WHEE! An Update! Thanks for your review… love ya' name!

**Nelja**: sigh I know, I know... I really should have, and I knew I'd get something wrong. And I'll probably make more mistakes. Just please Bare with me, and maybe help me along the way! I'll try to fit some of the information you gave me into it. I'm sure it will be a relief to all readers. Thanks for your review and your help!

**Touya Koori Tenshi**: Aw! Thanks... but come on, I must have killed something. But your review meant a lot. So, stay cool! And keep review.

**Shimmy: **OH! Thank you sooo much! What would I do without that information? Oh man, I feel so dumb. Because I knew all that! I guess I got lost in all the pictures of Ed as Pride. I was so excited…sigh But thank you, thank you, thank you! That meant a lot to me, and thanks again, but for being patient and not yelling at me!

**Eds-lil-problem: **Thank you for your review, hope this update was soon enough for you!

**Envylover1414-** Of course i'll upate, oh looky... i just did

Ah yes, I had so many people review, some I knew and some I didn't. And thank you people who put me on your fav. And watch list. I LOVE YOU ALL! **NOTE:** this chapter is short so I added another, longer one. I felt bad about leaving you hanging with something so short…

**Chapter Two: **

_Drip…Drip…Drip… _

_Something was sliding down his arm, something wet, something… _

_Ed looked down at his alchemic markings and gasp. They were… dripping. All the way down his arm. He looked at his other arm, and his legs. They were doing the same thing. It looked so much like blood. He thought he'd have a fainting spell. But he stayed conscious as he watched it cover his whole limbs. Then he felt it drip its way down his chest and up his neck. _

_IT WAS TAKING OVER! _

_A stinging sensation came over Pride, and he screamed in horror and pain. _

Ed shot up in his small cot bed. And quickly examined his body… the marks were still intact. But the stinging sensation was still there.

His hand came up and touch the mark of the Sin, it was what hurt.

It started glowing, and Ed quickly became scared. Where was Envy? was that suppose to happen?

His eyes locked on to his desk where his mirror laid. And a sheet of paper with a really badly drawn map of the building they stay in. The rooms were labeled with little heads of the people who occupied them. He picked it up and sighed in relief, "Thanks Envy…" gee… never thought he'd ever say that.

There he was… His finger was placed on the crayon drawing of Pride's Head. There was Wrath… Lust…and Gluttony… and There at the whole other end of the map… was Envy. 'He probably worked extra hard to make himself look better then the other drawings…' Ed smiled to himself. He grabbed his small blanket and draped it around his shoulders. Another Sting of pain and he bit back a yelp and some tears, before leaving.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"I swear to god Gluttony, I'm not going to take you to the kitchen again!" Envy yelled opening the door, but stopped his evil ranting early once he saw, Ed. Who's body was shaking from a pain, and his Sin mark was glowing. He was fighting back the tears and jumped to Envy.

"En..Envy… It…It hurts…" he whimpered.

"What? I don't know what to do!" Envy stated turning his back to the chibi. And Ed thought he'd slam the door in his face for a moment. Before Envy paused, and pointed to the dark room with a sigh. "Come on in, Edo…" he said. Ed would have smiled if the pain wasn't there, and came in.

Both crawled into the small bed without a word, and Envy hugged Ed close to stop the teen from shivering so much. Secretly Envy knew what was going on… Ed was finishing becoming a homunculi… He was losing his memory…

**Sorry it was so short everyone! I felt really bad about that so I added another chapter. Really long to, so all my reviewers should be happy! I don't usually post two chapters at once, but I thought I should be nice, so you should be nice and review in each chapter!**

**PLEASE! Either way, REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Three:**

"OH NO A THIEF!"

"What? Ma'am what did he look like?" A military officer asked.

"Well… She looked about 16, and wore black with long golden hair… and weird markings… yeah, like she was part of some cult!" The vendor women described. (1)

Ed gasped as he listened in on what the women was saying, "How dare she! I'm not a girl!" Ed stated taking a bite out of the fruit Envy had helped him steal. Evny chuckled behind him and Ed glared, "You look more a like a girl then me… and sound like one too."

"what?" Envy gasped, "Oi Chibi- you hurt my feelings…"

"Yeah yeah…" Ed waved off the Sin's complaints as he took another bite. And finished off the food. He whipped his hands on his black skirt, that looked so much like Envy's. "So what are we doing now?" He asked.

"Mmm, well Lust wanted us to handle some business…" Envy whined.

"In other words, she wants us to work. And your to lazy?" Ed snapped.

Envy smiled, Ah yes, with his memory lost Ed was becoming the same annoying, stubborn, hot-tempered shrimp he once was.

Ed sighed, "So what do we need to do?" he asked.

"We just got to check and make sure Greed isn't screwing off as usual." Envy said, and saw his chibi wince at the mention of Greed. Envy wasn't stupid. He knew Ed hated Greed, said he made him "Uneasy." But Pride worried too much. "It's just a quick check up then we'll be off to cause madness and mishap where ever we go!" This seemed to be one of Envy's favorite things to do.

Pride flashed his favorite Sin a rare smile and agreed. "Fine, but we won't spend long?" he asked.

"Edo, Edo, Edo… I wouldn't think of spending a long time in some place that makes you uncomfortable." Envy smirked. Pride sighed, "Yea… I bet…"

Ed never really knew where Greed spent most of his time… Turns out the unmoral sin (Were any of them moral?) owned his own Striper Club. Envy walked on in as Ed gawked. "Hey WAIT! ENVY!" Ed shrieked.

"What?" Envy asked poking his head out the door, letting flashy music and lights stream out.

"We can't… just … go in there…" Pride said, blushing.

Envy sighed and grabbed Pride's arm, "Come on you big baby, I'll do most of the talking if I must!"

Ed closed his eyes, as Envy dragged him through the loud building. Bodies rubbed against him, but he heard Envy growl at everyone of them and Ed felt reassured. Until they suddenly stopped abruptly. Ed bumped into Envy but quickly backed away and looked over at a small thrown like chair where Greed sat. Drinking beer, with ladies all around.

"Envy! Good to see you, what's this?" he asked noticing Pride, "You brought me a new worker?" he asked with a laugh.

Envy growled but Ed shot a come back. "Do I look like a striper to you?"

"Actually Edo- in that outfit you do look like one of my ladies!" Greed chuckled.

Envy was definitely not happy Greed had used _His _nickname of Pride. "Greed…" he said in a deep threatening voice, "Your office now!"

Greed gave a lazy smile and led the two to his office. Only one lady followed him.

They closed the big Oak Wood door behind them as the walked into the office. Tax papers were scattered all over Greed's desk, not that he'll ever in his immortal life pay them. Empty beer cans and other drinks kept those papers occupied.

Ed made himself comfortable in a big red comfy couch, and Envy stood against the cold stone wall.

"So what brings you two to my little business?" Greed asked "Clearing" his desk as if he were a professional. His lady laughed at his sarcastic tone. But neither Pride nor Envy were very amused.

"Lust is worried, did you dig up any dirt on the military like you wore suppose to?" Envy asked.

Greed smirked and wrapped his arm around his lady, "Thought you'd be here for that. This is Starlit. Believe it or not, but the military dogs use her all the time."

"So she'll give you're the information if you give her pay?" Envy asked, "Fair enough, what do you have so far?"

Greed looked a little blank, "Uh… nothing… I kind of came up with this plan last night!" He rubbed the back of his neck and took a swig of more beer.

Envy sighed, "Your hopeless. Lust won't like this, but have your share of information by tomorrow and she might spare you…"

Greed laughed out loud, "HER spare me? Good one…" he was being cocky again.

Envy sighed and started to the door, "Come on Chibi…" Pride's ears perked when he heard they were finally leaving and stood up quickly following Envy.

"Wait!" Greed said, Envy and Pride paused looking back at him, "You sure you don't want to stay a little while longer?" he asked giving them a toothy smile.

"No…" both said at the same time.

Just then gun shots rang through the buildings, along with screams. The three sin's glared at the door. Guard was up when a military officer burst in with a machine gun and once he saw the four people shot randomly.

Envy grabbed Pride and dragged him behind him. While the shots made themselves known to Envy's body. Greed took the bullets head on. The sins could stand this because of the whole immortal thing, but Starlit wasn't that lucky. Her bloody, holey body fell to the ground with a thud.

Greed looked on that with dismay, and Envy snickered. "There goes your plan Greed, I'll tell Lust you need more time." He said. Then turned to Pride, "You okay Chibi-chan?" he asked.

"I would have been either way! Remember I'm immortal!" Ed yelled.

Envy smiled, "I know but I like protecting my small helpless chibi-chan…"

"HELPLESS!" Pride yelled.

A screamed pierced throughout the room and the three remembered where they were. Greed had taken the officer that came in on them and shot. Envy took a hold of Pride's hand, "Come on Edo, time to go…"

"Right…" Ed agreed, they ran out to the main area of the building and saw bodies dead everywhere. Some people were still running, and officers were still shooting. "What…What's going on?" Pride wondered.

"No time…" Envy said dragging the chibi to the back exit. Ed was happy when they were outside but not for long when back up military officers that were posted at the back for a surprise attack, made themselves known by loading there guns.

A commanding voice boomed from behind, "FIRE!" and the shots rang out.

Once again Envy hugged Pride close as he whispered, "Play dead…" and after the fourth shot grazed Ed's arm he fell to the ground with Envy.

"Good job men, now finish the job inside." The voice said again, and all the officers ran inside.

"Envy… should we go now…" Pride whispered. He felt Envy nodded and Pride stood up on shaky legs. Envy was up and ready to go, since he was use to that kind of thing. Pride felt a little weak, and Envy didn't seem to offer him any help. He slowly followed the older sin while thinking to himself. 'Gosh, Envy is such a jerk. I think we're getting somewhere with the way he's been holding me. And now that I ACTURALLY need help, he walks away. This is crap, this is…'

**BUMP!**

"Hey what are you doing here, a military operation is under go." Pride rubbed his aching butt, get he did not need that. He looked around to find Envy, but the sin was no where in sight. Pride looked up at the person he bumped into and gasp.

It was a older man, with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked… familiar.

The man was also looking at Pride in shock, "E…Ed?" he asked.

"Um…" Pride whimpered, not knowing how the man knew Envy's nickname for him. When rough hands picked him up.

"Sorry sir, this one escaped." A officer apologized and started dragging Pride off. Ed struggled greatly and the man looked at him with sad eyes as he was taken away.

"WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!" Pride shouted still being dragged away.

"Be quiet Slut!" The man yelled.

"What! You think I worked here! Hey let go! ENVY!" Pride shouted.

'_Oh no, I've been captured… Envy…' _Pride thought panicky, still struggling.

**Whoop! Hope that was long enough for everyone! I wrote it late last night, and early this morning. So I'm not sure if I wrote it good or not. Tell me in your review:)**

**Hope you all knew who the man was… that's right, ROY! We'll see him again. And what about Greed? And will someone Save PRIDE! What will happen to our new fav. Sin in the military's clutches? Oh I'm so sneaky. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Four:**

"**S**hhh, Hey Edo! STOP!"

Pride stopped struggling at the commanding voice behind him, and looked back to see Envy in the Military Officer's place.

Pride felt a wave of emotion wash over him, as he stared up at his lover… First came Relief, then Happiness… suddenly anger came in followed by bitterness. As he jumped away from Envy's comforting arms. "You BASTARD! Why'd you do that! Do you know how worried I was!" He yelled holding back tears of frustration.

Envy snickered, and held back a huge laugh. That was the perfect trick to play on his little chibi.

Pride glared, "Don't laugh at me!" he shouted.

Envy gathered himself and draped an arm over Pride's shoulder, "Sorry Chibi, didn't mean to scare you…" _That much…_ he mentally added. Pride pouted and refused to look at Envy, as the Sin walked with him "home."

"Mmmm… Pride you seem… angry…" Lust noted as the two Sins walked in.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Pride shouted and stormed off to his room. Lust looked at Envy with a glare, "What did you do?" she asked.

Envy gave her a lazy smile, "A small prank, nothing more. He'll cool off in about an hour. He had a big day." He answered.

Lust sighed, "Well, did you see Greed?" she asked.

Envy's face fell, "Yea, that Lazy ass had nothing… Well… he had something then it got shot to death. So now he has nothing." He could see Lust rubbing her temples trying to figure out what to do next, "Give him a couple more days…" Envy added.

"Envy, we don't have a couple more days. The military will find us… they already know we exist. We're going to have to go soon, and I don't want to go without what we're looking for… Your little Boy toy ruined our first chance!" she said accusingly.

"Hey!" Envy said offensively, "Its not Ed… I mean Pride's fault. Just get over it…" he murmured.

Lust glared at him, "Just don't get **_to_** close to that boy Envy, that will be our down fall…" she said. Envy looked at her confused, then angrily. "What me and Pride do is our business, _You_ just don't worry about it. I'll… handle everything…" he said.

Lust stared at Envy and walked away, leaving him to think. 'What has that boy done to you?' she thought.

Pride laid in his bed, thinking to himself. 'Envy's such a jerk, not a very good lover at times… but…' He thought about the few times Envy was really nice to him, Like the first night he came, and today with the military…

Pride smiled to himself, 'I guess I could forgive him…' Suddenly the door to his room opened and Envy walked in with a tired look on his face. Pride quickly sat up in bed, clutching a pillow. "Ever heard of knocking?" he asked in a cold voice. For all Envy knew… he was still mad at him.

Envy nodded then laid down on Pride's bed. "Hey you big lug, get off! You have your own bed…" Pride stated, nudging Envy's head with his foot.

Envy moaned, his head hurt a little from thinking about Pride so much. Lust was right, the boy was trouble… but only if you loved him like Envy did.

Finally the lazy sin murmured, "I'm going to sleep here with you…"

"What! Na-uh, no way! I'm mad remember?" Pride shook his head.

Envy turned on his stomach and stared at Pride… at Ed's golden eyes. "Oh please Edo- you and me both know your not mad at me anymore."

Pride pouted, that's right… he wasn't mad anymore, but he should be. Envy suddenly tugged Ed down to the bed which brought the new sin back to reality. Envy covered both of them with the blanket and cuddled with Ed for a moment. Taking in the sweet scent of Pride's sunflower hair.

Pride sighed and closed his eyes, lost in the moment of sleeping, cuddling with Envy. Times like these made Envy seem like a good decent person. But if Envy was like this all the time… Well… Pride might miss the old Envy. It was good to take these things in small amounts.

Suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Envy…" Pride groaned. Envy groaned in response when the chibi woke him from his five minutes of bliss.

"I…I met someone today. Someone in the military, and they called me by your nickname. They seemed to know me." Envy tensed, now fully awake.

_OH CRAP!_

Pride paused wondering if he'd get a response from Envy, not feeling the tension. He continued after a moment, "I want to know about my past, do you know anything?"

_OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!_

"Uh… No, Chibi… no, I'm sorry I don't…" Envy lied then gritted his teeth. Lying never felt bad before, why did he feel guilty know?

He didn't see Pride's reaction, as the blond sin buried his head into the sheets. "Oh… Okay…" He seemed quiet, was he alright? Envy's mind screamed as the once Edward Elric, fell asleep.

The Next Morning: Ed combed his fingers threw his hair as he got ready to go. He was pretty surprised that Envy, "The Sin the supposedly knew everything", didn't even knew his own lovers past. So Pride decided to take things into his own hands.

He was going to find that commander (Colonel) and was going to ask him some questions.

"Where are you going?" Envy mumbled from under the covers. Pride tensed and looked back at his sleepy lover. Envy was not a morning person, and wouldn't be in the same state of mind as he would awake. Which was the perfect time for Pride to go.

In normal circumstances Envy would never in a million years, let Pride out and about by himself. Especially to see a military officer, which pride wasn't going to mention. So when Envy was out of it, was the perfect time to ask.

"I'm… going out." Pride answered, shortly. He heard Envy mumble an "Okay" before Pride grinned to himself and walked out of the room. But before he left he heard Envy mumble one last thing.

"Don't get caught by a _real_ Military Dog…"

"I won't…"

**Gee! I was so happy with all the reviews I got, sorry it didn't come out as some of you planned, like Ed loosing his memories, lot of sad faces on that. And I hope that this chapter was worth the wait… I have a plan for on-coming chapters, and I hope everyone likes them. I wasn't so sure, so I'll have to see. (GOT an account on so if you want to see upcoming story ideas, and drawing I'm doing. check that out!) –Under AlchemistX**

**Oh! I do have a question, for all those people that have seen the ending of the series, I'm a little confused and I want to know if this will work out. You see, in this Chapter Lust is looking for something, and I wasn't sure if it should be the philosopher's stone, cause I think that got destroyed by Ed, so I was going to have her keep looking for another. Any other Idea's that could fit in will help, A lot! But i have read the guide (English) to BlueBirds Illusion, so this story will be better! YAY! for that. Once again everyone, thanks.**

**Next Chapter: Pride finds Roy, and they talked a little. Why is Roy acting so weird? And what is the Colonel trying to say? Find out next chapter. AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Five: **

Roy sat at his desk, bored. He took his pencil and silently tried to balance it on one finger. Being a general, wasn't as glamorous as the military made it. There was less work to be done, and more people to control. He smile to himself, realizing he actually missed all the paperwork Hawkeye would make him do.

He turned himself to see out the window, at the beautiful day it was. Sunny, not to warm, not to cold, and suddenly a piece of black cloth dashed across the window sill. Roy froze, as he replayed what just happened in his mind. 'Black cloth?' he thought, and jumped towards the window opening it to look out, where he saw _him… _

He looked just like Ed. Golden eyes, golden hair, little antae that stuck out of place, and he was short, but his hair wasn't in its usual braid. It hung loosely about his shoulders giving him an exotic look. His attire was different to, very feminine, in Roy's expertise opinion. It was black, and didn't cover much of the youth's body, showing of his small maturing muscle, and other wise, well built body. Which was covered in weird blood red markings. Roy starred at the markings in disbelief, trying to figure out what they were. When Pride's golden orbs caught him in sight, and light up slightly.

Roy jumped back from the window as Pride jumped on the sill. The two starred at each other. "I remember you…" Roy finally said, clearing his voice which was shaky after standing so close to someone, I thought was dead. Some one he once wanted to be dead with… "You're the boy from that little rebellion the other day." There was tension in the air so I decided to lift the mood. He wanted to see if this person was like Ed in any way…

"I'm surprised they let you in a place like that, didn't they know you're just a kid?" he asked a slight smirk played on his lips, but Pride just glared at him. Roy stopped and watched as Ed's golden eyes narrowed.

"I didn't _want_ to be there. Me and my friend got caught in your cross fire!" he hissed. Roy noticed the kid was on full alert. His body twitched with any move he (Roy) made. Roy couldn't ignore the pang in his chest when he realized the Ed look a like didn't trust him.

"I see…" he said solemnly, sitting back in his big comfy chair. "But the fact was that you, a minor was there. That's against the law if I remember," He closed his eyes then opened them to stare at pride as he remembered a fact, "Didn't one of my soldiers carry you off to go to jail? Did you _friend_ bail you out?" he asked.

"That's none of your business…" Pride said looking around the room.

Mustang sighed, "So… what business brings you here?" he asked, biting his tongue so he wouldn't say too much.

Pride's tense features suddenly fell, into the child like ones of Ed. "You… know who I am, right?" he asked.

Roy was shocked by the question, "What? Don't you know that?"

"I… I know I'm Pride, I know the life I have now… but things from my past, I don't remember. Yesterday… you called me Ed." He explained, "That's the name my lover gives me." He admitted.

'Lover?' Roy thought stricken by the news, but listened to Ed…Pride.

"So I was wondering, how you knew it. Did you once know me?" Pride gasped the question, and starred at Roy, who starred right back. Roy Mustang's eyes, which were so amused so happy, and so playful to the Ed look a like, now looked sad.

"Your… Lover… What has he told you?" Roy asked, not meaning for his words to sound as cold as they were. His mind was already jumping to who this person really was, was it really Ed? And if so, who was his lover…

"No…" Pride said sadly, "I said he didn't know."

There was suddenly a knock on Roy's door. Both jumped and looked at it. "Okay…" Roy said quickly, "There's a little restaurant down a block from HQ. I'll met you there at noon for lunch and we'll talk." He said.

No time for questioning if it was a trap, or if he was really going to be helped. Pride jumped off the window sill and disappeared from Roy's sight just as Jean Havoc made his way into the office Scratching his head tiredly, he yawned. "I got paperwork sir…" he said then saw Roy looking out the window. "Sir what are you doing? Did you get bored again?" he asked.

Roy smirked, "You could say that… I was…" he closed the open window and starred at Havoc, "Just admiring the beautiful day."

"Sir, you usually hate days like today…" Havoc corrected.

Noon- Roy felt clean and refreshed as he waited in some clean cillivan clothes for the little blond teen. He had decided to take the rest of the day off, without telling Hawkeye, and an hour before noon he left to go home and change for the small lunch date he had with…er…Pride.

Thinking of mysterious teen, Roy looked down at his watch, wondering if he was going to show when Pride's voice came (angrily) from behind him. "Hey old man, who are you looking for?"

Roy turned and smirked at the homunculi, "You my fashionably late friend." He answered, then noticed that pride was still wearing his tight black outfit and looked as scruffy as ever. "What didn't freshen up?" Roy asked, "Couldn't comb your hair or change your clothes, or wash those crayon markings off your arm?"

Pride glared, "I can't really wash these off!" He pointed at his arm, "There Tattoos! And this is the only outfit I have!" He protest looked at his outfit as if nothing was wrong with it.

Roy gave him a dramatic gasp, "My, how can you stand being so dirty?" he asked.

Pride's eyes narrowed at him again, "I don't know you that well, GERNERAL, but I already don't like you…" he hissed.

Roy smirked as he saw his little Ed in this person once again, "That's fine with me…" he admitted and they turned to sit at an outside table.

Roy watched amazed as Pride devoured a whole chicken leg in less then a minute. Didn't the peole he live with feed him? Tons of questions about Pride jumped into his mind, but he remembered the boy probably knew as much as Roy did which was close to nothing.

Pride's eyes suddenly snapped up and he starred at the General. "What?" he asked, mouth full of meat which he gulped in a second. Remembering how Roy reacted to manners. Roy didn't really care that he asked a question with his mouthful. He was amused that the chibi corrected himself and asked the question again. "Why are you starring at me?" Pride asked.

Roy sighed, "You look like someone I use to know…" he answered, thinking that was a good place to begin. "Actually you look exactly like that person."

Pride's ears seemed to perk and he starred at Roy in wonder, "Really?" he asked, "Well, what was he like?"

"mmm, Edward Elric, The fullmetal alchemist…was Strong, and stubborn. He cared about the people around him more then he cared about himself…" Roy started eyes growing a distant look. And Pride suddenly felt… Sad? What? He shook off the feeling and listened to Roy. "He wasted most of his child hood growing up, instead of being a kid. It was really a sad thing to watch… He worked for me…" he explained, "So me and his co-workers would do whatever we could to see that spark of childish innocence that was left in him." Roy's voice grew a little distant, and Pride thought of another question.

"Where is he now? Does he still work for you?"

Roy looked at him, eyes cold, distant, and sad. "No…" the older man answered, "He's dead…"

The sad feeling was once again felt in Pride's chest. He cringed because it hurt, he'd never felt something like it before.

Roy jumped from his seat before Pride held a hand up to stop him. "I'm… alright." He stated seriously gathering his composer. He watched as Roy eased back into his seat. "How'd he die?" Pride asked taking a swing from a near by drink.

Roy sighed, this conversation was making him a little depressed. "His brother… he saved his brother…" and that was all he was going to tell him.

The two sat in silence before Pride asked another question, related to this Ed… "Your sure he's dead?" he asked, "Let body in coffin, buried six feet under dead?"

Roy gave him a sharp stare before answer, "We couldn't find his body." They stared in silence, both thinking the same thing. Before Pride stood up suddenly scooting his chair in he gave a respectable bow to Roy Mustang.

"I…Must be going now, Envy… my lover is probably worried." He explained, and turned to walk away when Roy grabbed his wrist.

"Wait…Ed…" he gasped, then his eyes widened when he realized what he said. Pride stared at him in shock as well.

"I…uh…" Both didn't know what to say, before Pride jerked his hand away, "I'm not Edward…" he said sternly.

Roy groaned, he knew he'd do something like that. Rubbing his temples he sat back down in his chair, "I know… but…" he looked at Pride with hopeful eyes, "You could… Its very possible…"

Pride's body jerked at those words, and he began to walk away. Not wanting to face that man, or what could be the truth. He didn't know what he'd do if it was the truth.

"Wait! Pride!" Roy yelled, grabbing some money out of his pocket and slamming in on the table, before running after Pride. Hoping he wouldn't disappear on him. Luckily Pride was slamming his feet to the pavement as he was storming away from the conversation.

Roy's long legs quickly caught up with Pride. "Wait…" he gasped, to his amazement Pride stopped. His body was shaking though, and Roy looked at him concerned. They stood there at the comer of the street in discomfort.

"I'm…" Pride said, voice shaky, "I'm not suppose to be feeling like this, I should feel sad because you lost someone, I shouldn't be scared that I might know who I am… and.." Roy thought I was going to cry, and noticed some of Pride's markings were glowing. "I shouldn't feel any of this when I'm around _you_. When I'm around Envy… he never makes me sad, or scared, just… I don't know…"

"Pride… there's something else I need to tell you about Edward…" Roy admitted. He saw Pride whip his eyes and turn to look at him. Pride lost Edward's glow that he had earlier while talking to Roy, now he was the same quiet, mysterious boy that came into Roy's office.

Roy sighed when he had all of Pride's attention, "Ed…Ed and I…well… we…" the words wouldn't come out, it was hard, and weird telling someone that could possibly be Ed that they were once, _Lovers. "_We were…"

Suddenly a slick, black car came up to the street corner, and while at a red light it stopped. Roy was to caught up in what he was going to say to Pride that when he notice the door of the car opening and someone quickly grabbed the boy and dragged him in.

Pride was just as shocked, that once he felt the presence of someone behind it was too late. He couldn't even open his mouth to call for Roy…or Envy, before he was dragged roughly into the car.

The door slammed just and the car sped through the still red light, away.

"_Don't get caught by a real Military Dog…"_

"_I won't…" _

**Yeah, long chapter! I thought I was a good chapter, so I'm very happy. Like a good author, I did research on Bluebird's Illusion, I'm still reading the guide, but I found a lot out, so the story should be better. Though I found out… Roy should be dead. Bad mistake on my part, I know. Sorry, but still what did you guys think? Poor Ed, right? This time he really is captured. And I assure you he won't leave Envy for Roy, and this story won't be ENVROYED. **

**Thanks for reading, next chapter: Envy finds out Ed is missing and goes to look for him. He runs into Roy on the way… and then who captured Edo-chan? **

**Special Note: I'm going on a five day vacation, trip, thing so you'll have to wait about six days for the next chapter. Yeah I know, and I left you at such a big Cliffhanger. Sorry, but if I come back to lots of reviews, and some good story updates, I'll make it my goal to update the day I get back. So THANKS EVERYONE! **

**-Alchemist X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Six: **

Envy woke up groggily, in a cold empty bed. His tired blurred eyes, watered as he tried to focus on the spot where Pride would have been. A moment passed until he noticed, the young blond Homunculi was missing. His purple eyes snapped up and he shot up in a sitting position looking around the room franticly. "Pride…Pride?" he said, but the room was as empty as ever.

He grumbled to himself as he threw the covers somewhere on the bed in a heaping mess and walked over to the door to look for Pride.

'What time is it?' he thought walking down the long narrow hallway when he ran into Lust who looked just as bored as ever. "Yo Lust…" he called in a demanding tone. Lust looked at him and sighed, "What?"

"You haven't seen O'chibi around have you? I mean is he playing with Wrath or something?" he asked, trying to cover the worried expression he knew was on his face. Lust noticed it and smirked as she answered.

"Envy the boy went out hours ago…"

"WHAT!" Envy exclaimed shock and worry completely taking over. Making Lust smirk as the oldest of the homunculi became frantic. "When? What? Where? How?" he stammered thinking franticly if he should storm off to look for him, or get some answers, or try to remain calm.

"He left this morning, he didn't tell me where, but he did tell you Envy. You were just to out of it." she stated.

"I…I don't remember him telling me anything. Damnit!" he cursed, and before Lust could say another word he stormed off angrily, going to look for his Chibi-chan. "Damn I didn't need this fuck so early in the morning…" Lust could hear him screaming. She laughed to herself once Envy was gone.

'Pride…Pride… PridePridePrideED!' Envy's mind was in such a scramble as he ran down the streets of Central looking left and right. He hadn't noticed he called Pride by his old name, but he really didn't care at the time. Anything could have happened to Pride while Envy was sleeping like an alley cat. Dreaming about what little things he could do to his lover… but now all of that was ruined. 'I'm going to kill him…' he thought angrily. Teeth gritted tight as his eyes darted back and fourth, from person to person… until… he saw General-whats-his-name looking like a bummed loser. Usually Envy would smirk at this opportunity and pick on the poor slum , but now he jumped into the nearest alley way as the General slowly made his way down the side walk. He really…REALLY didn't need this. But then a thought crossed his mind.

"_I…I met someone today. Someone in the military, and they called me by your nickname. They seemed to know me." _

"_I want to know about my past, do you know anything?"_

Envy growled remembering Pride's coriousity the other night. And that _Someone_ in the military. Made Envy grow a little envious. When given the right clues and hints, Pride could be as easy to read as a book. And without Warning the angry Sin roughly grabbed the un-expecting General and dragged him into the alley.

"What the HELL!" Roy yelled as he was slammed into the wall. His eyes focused on Envy and after a moment they narrowed. "Who the hell are you… Are you…" he paused then to him everything seemed to fall in place leaving Envy completely clueless. "Your one of Ed's Kidnapper's coming to make a bargain! WHAT EVER YOU WANT… I'LL GIVE YOU JUST…"

"What the Fucking Hell are YOU talking about!" Envy snapped shutting Roy up completely as he stared at Envy shocked. Envy glared at Roy until what Roy had said sunk in. He loosened his grip on Roy's white shirt, and Roy seemed to relax… until Envy shoved him back into the wall with all the force he could muster.

Roy's Head slammed against the brick building behind him and he could swear he saw some dancing beans in front of his eyes(1) while in the background was Envy's angry words.

"Did you say Ed's KIDNAPPERS!" The sin seemed to be in full rage as he tightened his grip on the General's shirt and slamming him against the wall again. "I can't believe it, he leaves for one fucking morning and he gets manhandled! I knew this would happen, I KNEW THIS WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN!" without noticing how tight his grip on Roy's shirt had become, he began to choke the dark haired man.

Roy made a strangling gurgling sound before Envy dropped him on the floor like filthy trash. He looked up at the strange person who was mumbling to himself about how stupid the blond was, and how if he would have just stayed home, in bed… with him… Roy's eyes snapped open when he realized who this person was. "Are you…" Envy looked down to the sorry excuse for a top military dog, who had whimpered the question, "Are you…Ed's lover?" he asked voice weak and distraught. As if enough bad things hadn't happened that day.

Envy smirked and placed his hands on his hips, proudly showing off what Pride had. As if saying 'you don't stand a chance against this body…' (2)

"I'm PRIDE'S lover, I guess he told you about me." That made Envy a little happier. At least he told people he had a lover at home waiting for him. Instead of acting _totally_ naive.

The world was a cold, cruel place the humans made… and Pride wasn't ready to handle it. The thought that some sick bastard in that cold world had poor unknowing Pride made all of Envy's body shiver as he wondered what would happen to his naive lover. It made him angry…and worry until…

_SLAM!_

A gloved hand slammed full force into the homunculi. Sending unexpecting Envy onto the ground. He quickly recovered through and looked up at his assailant. Who was none other then a equally angry Roy Mustang. Who straightened the glove on his hand as he glared down at Envy. "I don't know who the hell you are, but what I do know is that you took Ed away. You took all his memories… of me. Only to keep him all for yourself. You're as sick and twisted as the people who took him away a second time…" His fingers got in a snapping position, "I won't let you hurt him…"

Envy picked himself up quickly, to quick for Roy as he slammed his own fist into Roy's face. "**ME** hurt him…" He stepped on a fallen Roy's chest, "I remember you… you had him at a point of time. And I admit, I was…" he paused, "Envious.(3) But now I have him, and you don't. You're the one hurting him. YOU'RE THE one that LOST him." He spat.

Roy screamed at him in frustration and anger before turning on his stomach and kicking at Envy. The two went on, fighting in the Alley way. Taking all their frustration and anger out on the other man.

Pride's breathing became hitched as a cold hand made its way up and down his half covered torso. He was sprawled out in the back of a car. Ed's head in someone's lap, while his legs were held by someone at the opposite end of the car.

As soon as the occupants had grabbed him, and started speeding away from Roy, Pride started struggling. He had kicked the person who was now holding onto his legs for dear life, multiple times, while the man, his head laid on, tied his hands behind his back, and forced the struggling homunculi to eat a drug. Which gave Pride a splitting head ache. His eyes became fogging, and it hurt to struggle. It felt as if his brain was smashed against the side of his skull when ever he moved.

He'd moan occasionally about how he felt. Hot, tired, and sick… He'd whine about how he wanted to go home. He wailed about Envy worrying about him, how he was sorry, and how his Envy would kick their ass when he found them.

His head tossed from side to side, trying to block out probing, cold hands. Nothing like Envy's… there were so many. It felt as though thousands of unwanted hands were sensually touching him, when in reality there were probably only two.

Two people in the back, taking care of the sick passenger, and two up front.

In the beginning, before the drug had been given, and he was struggling like a wild animal. Biting at hands, snarling, clawing. Finally his captor's had had enough and threatened to throw Pride into the trunk.

The cold, dark, small trunk.

The thought of being trapped in a small place, alone for god knows how long scared Pride… a lot. He had whimpered and calmed down a little until they took the drug out and forced him to eat it. He had struggled as much as he could for that part, but it wasn't enough with being tied down and already scared witless.

This whole thing was frustrating him. He didn't even know who these people were or why they had taken him… he knew he'd probably pass out any second, and all he could think about was if Envy had noticed him gone, and if he was mad.

He mentally smiled to himself and turned his head to the side again as his eyelids slowly closed, 'Funny… even in a moment like this, Envy, your all I'm worried about. Please… don't hate me…'

He blacked out.

"I HATE YOU!" Envy screamed (4) throwing another punch at Roy, who fell against the other side of the alley. Both had been fighting none stop, and were littered with bruises from various punches and other ways to fight back.

Finally they seemed to be taking a break, now, each support their weight against the opposite walls of different buildings. Just glaring at the other. With pure hate.

"Yeah, well I'm not too fond of you either…" Roy admitted sharply.

**(1) **Dancing beans, get it? Like everyone calls Ed a bean… I wasn't sure if people got it. Pure genius on my part… AHAHAHAHA!

**(2) **Gah! Sounds like a totally Envy thing to do… that or a totally sultry thing to do. Your choice, because… Envy is kind of our little Slut. XD

**(3) **… I use that line WAAAAY to many times in my stories. I just can't pass that window of opportunity and say JEALOUS, or something.

**(4) **Blink Blink Wow! How's that for timing?

**Sigh WHOOP! I finished, sorry guys, I got back Sunday and slept from Sunday to Monday night! I reread this chapter for any major problems this morning and hope for the best. I think I got most. **

**Was it good? I thought it was, I know it could be longer, but… nagh. I still don't know who should kidnap Edo! Oh I'm so bad at thinking ahead! (Any idea's would be appreciated!) **

**And Another thing, Thank you THANK YOU! Reviewers, I came back to find like 12 reviews for this chapter and 10 more for my other story! I was really happy, and I got some new reviewers, welcome! So I'm going to thank all of you, and answer some questions. Much Love, and review for Alchemist-chan! Wink Wink**

**Special thanks to… **

**crazyanimefreak15- ** Wow thanks for reading even though you hate Yaoi! That makes me really very happy. And to answer your questions…um… Pride doesn't have a metal arm or Leg, and I don't know his power. I'm currently reading up on Pride, and the best lead I have at the moment won't tell me for a couple more days. But when I find out, I'll let the readers know. Holds up Pinky Promise!

**Moonglitter2**- Horay! I updated!

**Thulite**- Blink Blink How I must say, your review was a long one. And I thought you were mad at my stories, but thanks for the ideas! Much appreciated! And Sorry, but I can't break it off, it'd be a terrible story if I hade Envy/Ed for six chapters of it then had Winry come along and kill it… Hehe, or a rabid fan girl, lets say, oh… ALCHEMIST X! YES! Clears throat sorry, but can't. Feel your pain, but can't. Seriously I already screwed this story over more then anyone knows, and I don't want to do anymore damage. Please understand…

**P.S-** Whoop for Germany, my mutti leaves today to go there! And when I visit her maybe I'll visit the little town of Thulite.

**EnvyRocks**- Aw thanks, that was nice. Hope you like this Chapter.

**Pure-Reflection**- laughs nervously seriously… I don't really know what will happen to Pride-O, maybe he'll be raped, or hurt, or threatened, or almost Raped, r maybe Envy will come before Alchemist-Chan can do anything terrible. Sigh but that wouldn't be fun would it?

**Envylover1414**- Hey! Me again, just wanted to say thanks for zee review! Loved it! Do it again some time… oh wait! For this chapter maybe!

**Nelja**- Wow! Thanks for the insight! I liked it! Much love, and hope you enjoyed this chapter, oh and review! Reviewing is good!

**Kazehana**- Aw… you saved Pride! Snatches back and gives to kidnappers **Pride: ** stop throwing me around! **AlchemistX- **As much as I would like you to save Pride, Envy has to do that! And Pride hasn't even been tortured yet… Hehe **Pride: **NO!runs back to Kazehana** AlchemistX-** FINE! You can have him, but only until next chapter! And since I let you borrow him you have to review! DEAL! Grins

**Shingo-sama-** NO! Don't die! You have to review this chapter! NO! …. Oh… your reviewing now, why thank you for coming back to life just to review. Hehe!

**Next Chapter- Well… I don't really know! I might think of something, but ideas would be much loved and maybe adopted! It may contain to Pride Torture… so BEWARE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Seven:**

_Huff, Huff, Huff… _

Roy couldn't believe it, here he was gasping to catch his breath and his rival was rearing and ready to go for round to. All the buries and marks he had laid on the palm tree head, suddenly had vanished. Roy groaned, 'great, time to go…' he thought picking himself up. He leaned against the brick wall for support, and got ready to kill the person, once and for all. His fingers were already in a snapping position, hidden in his pocket.

Unfortunately for Roy, Envy wasn't giving him the time or day anymore. Instead Envy was fidgeting in place, side stepping and looking around. "Excuse me…" Roy called, and Envy looked at him, "Are you really that eager to die?" Roy asked.

Envy smirked, "Not really, I don't really have time to be killed by weaklings." The sin stated then strutted off. Needless to say, Roy was Shocked, "Where…Where are you going?" the general asked.

Envy looked at him and sighed, "If you must know, I'm going to look for Chibi-chan." Then he smirked, strutted over to Roy, and ranked him by his black hair. "And you're going to help me…"

Pride didn't know where he was, he couldn't… he was blind folded. He struggled with the invisible bonds above his head, that held his hands together. And whimpered, it wasn't looking good.

He didn't know how much time he had been like that, but his body was beginning it ache, finally out of no where the bounds that held his hands loosened a little, but not completely. Giving Pride enough slack to bend his limbs. They ached and popped, but the homunculi was just happy he could move a little more.

Then he began to wonder who loosened him… he got his answer when a long finger traced his cheek bone. Then followed down to the chin, while thumbing the boy's lip. "Hello Edo…" Pride growled and snapped at the finger that touched him. The touch recoiled, and he heard a deep laughter.

"Don't you dare call me that Greed…" Pride stated turning his head to where he heard the chuckle.

Greed sighed, "So Chibi, you like to bite… I can bite to…" and that all he said before his razor sharp teeth sank into the side of Pride's neck.

Pride gasped, and gritted his teeth while Greed took his teeth out and started licking the bleeding wound. Pride withered under the slimy touch and Greed smiled, "What's the matter Chibi, I would have thought you and your lover whore do this all the time."

Pride snapped and lashed his leg out to hit the other Homunculi, but he hit nothing. 'Darn this stupid blindfold…' Pride cursed silently.

"Envy isn't a Whore… is anyone is, its you!" Pride stated. He grinned to himself, proud he had finally said something but his happiness was short lived when Greed kicked him in the side… hard.

Pride grunted, and his body jerked to one side. But his bounds refused to let him fall. He coughed, "Why…Why am I even here, you fucker?" Greed growled and grabbed a handful of Pride's beautiful long mane.

"You've been hanging around Envy way to much..." He stated, "When did you start growing a back bone?" he asked mockingly. Pride didn't say anything, just snarled and turned to get out of Greed's grasp. Greed scoffed and threw the hair down before his claws could rip the silky gold locks out.

"To bad… I'm going to turn you into the whimpering ball of fuzz you were when you first got here…" he sneered.

Pride gulped, "Wha..What?"

"Hoenheim just wouldn't let you die…" Greed murmured, suddenly Pride felt a fist wiz by his head and hit the wall beside him. Pride's breathing hitched, but he calmed down a moment later.

"Hoenheim…" he paused, _who was that! I don't know… _"I don't understand…" Pride murmured.

"You don't have to…" Greed chuckled as he cupped Pride's chin and forces his dulled golden eyes to look into his cold black ones, "All YOU have to do, is remember the pain…" and then he forced the chibi into a rough kiss.

"That's the way they went…" Roy stated pointing down the road. He sighed in relief when Envy removed the gun point from his back… but that he wouldn't help without it. Envy was just… he paused in thought, insecure… Especially when it came to Ed.

Roy pouted at that thought, but Envy snickered, "Good then I'll be off…" he stated and started jogging down the road. When he heard the extra set of footsteps. He halted immediately and looked behind him to see The General!

Envy growled, "WHAT are you doing?" he snapped.

Roy looked a little shocked, "I'm coming with you of course… Its my fault Ed's gone. I take responsibility to find him." He stated.

Envy's eyes narrowed, finally he scoffed and turned back to the task at hand, "Fine, whatever. Makes it all the more easier to hunt you down if PRIDE is hurt…" he stated.

Roy glared at his back, "Yes, well… shouldn't we be off?" he asked.

Envy smirked, "Sure, try to keep up Grandpa…" He sneered then took off sprinting, He heard Roy do the same. Suddenly a drop of water fell and hit Envy's nose… He sin sighed, this day was getting better and better.

_I'm wet,_

_I'm Cold,_

_My body hurts all over… _

_Where am I? _

_Why am I wet?_

_Where is everyone…?_

Pride groaned as he opened his eyes, and he paused half way, because… even his eyes hurt. 'What happened?' he thought sadly and tried to lift his body in a sitting position. Pain seemed to spike through every nerve and he shortly collapsed. "Ow…" he whimpered, "Everything hurts…"

He realized it was raining, and that was why he was so wet, and he realized he was in an alley.

'Why am I here… Why did Greed let me go…' he tried to sit up again, made it half way before his body collapsed again, but his mind didn't really care. It was still asking questions, 'Did he do that just to scare me?' he wondered, 'No... because then my body wouldn't hurt this much…'

Finally his body was leaning against the wall, and he looked down at his hand. Then he discovered, 'Blood? … wha…what happened?'

"_Honestly Pride, are you that naive?" _He could hear Envy snapping. "What?" he asked no one.

"_It's a cold cruel world, anyone and everyone would want you. That's why you gotta stay close, okay?" _

"Oh…Okay…" Pride whimpered bringing his knees up to his chest. But it hurt… it hurt so bad. He began to quietly cry…

"Chibi?"

Pride's head shot up at the sound and he looked down to the entrance of the Alley. His eyes were blurry from tears and the rain, but he could make out the palm tree shaped hair. (which looked a little different do to the rain.) "En…Envy?" he whimpered, whipping away his tears.

Envy shot over to him and hugged him tightly. Pride made no move to stop him, though his body protested in pain. The tears shot up again and Pride tired to wipe them off on Envy's shoulders.

"God damned you scared me…" Envy cursed, "Look what happened… look what happens when you go off on your own…" he accused.

"I know…" Pride whimpered hiding his eyes under his blond locks, "I know…and I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Pride's shoulders shook.

Envy pulled away to look at his lover, "Pride?" he questioned, Pride just shook his head from side to side then hugged Envy again.

"I missed you…" Was all the blond said, even though he wanted to say how scared he had been, how alone, how he couldn't remember, and how much his body hurt…

But his pride held him back.

Envy just sighed and stroked his hair, "I know… I missed you too…"

Finally Roy caught up, and almost ran past the alley way, when he spotted Envy's obnoxious hair. Of course Mustang was drenched from head to toe, his boots made a squishy noise as he walked up to Envy and Ed. (Er… Pride.)

"You…you found him…" he smiled softly.

"Hey General…" Came Pride's small voice. Roy smiled and reached out to ruffle the boy's untamed hair but Envy gave him a heated, warning look, and Roy's hand recoiled. "Is he okay?" Roy finally asked.

Envy hugged Pride, who didn't respond. Envy looked down at him confused, and so did Roy. "Did something happen? Should I call an ambulance?" Roy asked.

"NO! NO AMBULANCE!" Both homunculi shouted, then when Roy gave them a weird look they blushed.

"I'm fine…really…" Pride stated, his gripe on Envy tightened and his lover looked at him confused. "I just want to go home…"

"That's understandable…" Roy said, and he look at Envy, who was just looking… staring at Pride.

**OMG! I wrote more! Seriously I didn't know what to happen, I was going to have a whole lemon scene between Ed/Greed but I didn't… sorry guys. Anyway, INTENSE chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I really got to go and pack to go to Germany. **

**So please leave a review, and I'll try to write more as soon as I make contact with a computer! **

**Next Chapter: Envy wonders what happened to Pride, and He and his chibi have a fight, Pride discovers something's about himself… that's all I'm saying. **

**Special thanks to all me reviewers! **

**Envyrocks:** Crap, made this chapter short to, sorry! Thanks for the review though.

**The8thsin:** Cringes Yes, I know a lot of mistakes, and Prides powers… well the game owners of Pride don't really tell us his powers (Its crap I know) and Envy WILL get his revenge. Mind to evil laugh with me while you write a review? No, of course you don't:P

**Reviewer rice**: Wow, I was planning on Greed, but your review settled it! yay! PrideTorture! Pride ish so cute when scared… anyway thanks for the review.

**DarkxDemon15:** Of course! Who doesn't like EdxEnvy or the feeling you get when you notice a story you love has been updated Glares at empty mailbox. UPDATE DAMN IT!

**Aruslym:** Blink Blink Yay a hat! And a review, I love you aruslym…

**Yamia Ishtra**: GigglesThank you so much!

**Nelja**: Yeah I kind of noticed all that after your review T T and you probably didn't like Pride being weak in this chapter much… Sorry, I'm trying to slowly build Prides Character (Which he shouldn't have much of) because he's supposed to be a soulless doll… I like him like this a little better.

**SakuraRose**: hehe, yeah well Pride has the habit of dating men with one-tracked minds. P.S. – I emailed you, yay!

**Touya Koori Tenshu:** slams head on desk and I know I was missing someone :p and Envy doesn't seem like a morning person to me, how about you?

**Kayter**: … Say what now?

**Shingo-sama**: Gosh I haven't updated in a while, crap. Sorry thanks for the review. P.S. Read your story, loved your story, lost story somewhere on computer, franticly looking for story so I can review… enough said.

**Pure-Reflection**: That's what I was going for.

**Cringe**: Yay, a stalker that reviews, do it more often! OkAY!

**Darkness Shadow of Hatred**: no, no, not weird, I think he is too! So thanks!

**Envylover1414**: Thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **My Pride

**By: **Alchemist X

**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Eight:**

"Are you still mad?"

Pride asked, looking over at Envy, who had just entered the little room. Envy, who had been starring at the floor looked up and winced once he saw the swollen cheek Pride carried.

'_I…I'm sorry, I did that…'_ he thought sadly taking the first aid box from behind his back and walking over to the Chibi Sin.

He gave Pride and Sad smile and ruffled his golden hair, "No…I'm not mad…"

_**Remember**_

_Envy watched as Pride crawled in bed with him. He watched the boy's movements which was slow and cramped. Once under the warm covers of his bed, Pride snuggled closer to Envy. Envy wrapped his long skinny arms around the boy, "Pride…" he started and got a mumbled "mmm?" as a reply. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Yeah…" The little sin stated. _

"_You don't want to tell me what happened out there? Like…" he looked down and saw Pride's busted lip, "How you got so beat up?" _

_There was a little pause before Pride mumbled, "I…don't remember…" _

_Envy's eyes narrowed, "Well… Where were you all that time?" he asked, voice calm but a little stern. _

_Another little pause before, "I don't remember…" _

"_Well do you know who it was that kidnapped you in the first place?" Envy asked again. _

"_No I… Don't remember…" Pride answered. Envy let out a growl of frustration knowing all to well that Pride knew, and just wasn't telling him. He felt the younger sin snuggle closer to him, and he pulled away a little. Pride whimpered when Envy wouldn't let him get close. _

"_Pride, I worried all day about you… Don't you think I should know what happened?" Envy's voice… was cold and dark. Pride wondered if his lover was mad, but he couldn't say anything. After a moment Envy kicked the covers off and got off the bed. "Pride…" He was about to ask again. When Pride beat him to the question. _

"_I…Don't remember…" Pride answered again, voice as mono-toned as ever. _

_He heard another Growl from Envy, but didn't expect what happened next. A loud slapping sound, a stinging sensation on his cheek, and a powerful force that forced him down to the soft bed he was sitting on. _

_To Pride's amazement tears stung at his eyes, but he didn't let them come out, he was to shock at what had happened. 'Envy…He…He…'_

_  
"DAMNIT PRIDE! I WAS WORRIED SICK OVER YOU! ALL FRIKKIN' DAY! THEN YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! OR WHO THE FUCK DID IT!" Envy yelled. Pride was quiet, "I KNOW YOUR HURT, I WANT TO KILL THE FUCKER THAT HURT YOU! DON'T YOU WANT REVENGE?" _

_Envy looked down at his silent lover, and just then his eyes widened in realization at what he did. "Fuck…" he murmured, and turned to leave the small room, "I need a walk…" and then he was gone. _

_**I don't want to remember**_

"I'm…Sorry…" Pride whimpered, Envy looked at him and gave the little one a smile and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be, I'm the one whose a terrible boyfriend…"He admitted. Pride was about to object when something cold was place on his swollen cheek, "Keep this ice pack on, while I bandage your wounds." Envy instructed. Pride nodded nimbly as Envy took his free hand and inspected it for injuries.

The chibi's whole wrist was red, and when Envy bent it, Pride winced. _It was broken…_ "Fuck." Envy mumbled taking some bandages and ointment out. "Why hasn't this healed?" he wondered out loud straightening the wrist out so he could treat it.

Pride watched in silence.

Once the wrist was bandaged Envy inspected the rest of the arm, which was covered with black and purple splotches. And then the boys chest, which was covered with more bruises, 'Those bastards…' Envy thought.

And then the legs which weren't as destroyed as he had thought. Maybe two buries tops. 'Strange…' he thought, when Pride asked.

"Done?"

Envy grinned at the wondering Chibi, "A boy scout couldn't do better!" he smirked, "Now where were we?" he gently tackled Pride to the soft bed and began kissing the boy. Pride laughed and hugged Envy. Wrapping his long slender legs around his older brother when his thighs began to itch.

Pride frown at the feeling and shifted his body but that only seemed to make the itching worse. He shifted some more until Envy growled in irritation, "Stop moving so much!"

"Sorry Envy, but… um… I'm gonna take a shower…" Pride said moving out from underneath the other sin. Envy starred at Pride, face shaped with disbelief.

"What? NOW! Not now chibi, I haven't had alone time from you for at least two days. TWO DAYS! THAT'S TWO DAYS WITHOUT…"

Pride's laughing cut the over dramatic sin off. "Don't worry Envy, I'll be in and out before you can say the S-E-X word. Besides you don't want to sleep with me when I smell like alley cats." Pride convinced him has he exited the room leaving a very sad sin behind.

Envy huffed in disappointment and muttered, "Sex… see your not back…"

The running water was a nice sound as Pride slowly pulled off his tight black tank top. Then he took off his long stockings, and finally his tight pants.

He looked at the pants closely wondering it there was anything in them that might have caused the itching. He saw nothing, and discarded the pants easily. His eyes looked over his bandaged body, and then realized something.

Red…

It was in-between his thighs… He touched the dried substance, and winced seeing how stuck it was to his skin. 'Blood?' he wondered sadly, 'How…why…what happened? I don't remember… Greed… what did you do?' he chocked back a sob as terrible thoughts ran threw his mind.

And the serpent mark on his arm (The mark thatall the sins have… gosh I forgot what its called.) began to glow, sending a terrible stinging sensation threw his body. Pride gritted his teeth, and quickly hopped in the tub, with hopes of over whelming the feelings, the images… with hopes of clearing his mind.

It worked; though at first the hot bath water stung his sore muscles, and the area between his thighs… Pride ignored it and floated in the bliss that the warm water proved. He also ignored the water washing off his blood, which tainted the bath water a light pink color.

Pride almost fell asleep in the bloody water, but nightmares and the thought of a very bored and very tired Envy filled his mind. His newly placed bandages were also starting to get soggy, he groaned and reluctantly dragged himself out and drained the bath tub, as he wrapped a clean black towel around his slim waist, and with almost everything done, before he left he turned to his bloody clothes… and destroyed them.

When he snuck back into the room, he found Envy had fallen asleep out of boredom. Pride smiled and quickly put on some lose clothes to sleep in before the other sin woke up and decided he liked the younger… without the clothes.

Pride smiled at the thought, as he remembers the spicy love he and Envy use to make. And he would have been up to it again, if he wasn't so sore. 'Later…' he told himself, as he pulled the oversized black shirt over him.

Its supposedly short sleeves were like oversized long ones that hung past Pride's elbows. Happy with what he was wearing… Pride snuggled into bed with Envy. Who made a loud yawning sound that sounded like a bear. Pride smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead, before resting his head on Envy's chest. "I love you…" he said sleepily.

Envy groaned and draped a arm around Pride's shoulder, "Right back at cha'" the sin stated.

Pride sighed and cuddled closer thinking…

"_Well do you know who it was that kidnapped you in the first place?" Envy asked._

"Envy…" Pride asked the sleeping sin. Envy didn't move but made a animal like noise that Pride guessed could be translated as a, "What?"

"Its was Greed…"

'_I owe him this much… since I'm not going to tell him… about the blood… about the pain… for a good while.'_

**Greeting from Germany everyone! I found some free time to type so I thought I would! Did you like it? Sorry if its another short Chapter, I promise once I get back to the states the chapters will be UBER LONG! Anyway Please Review! Tell me if you liked it… I think I could have done better if I wasn't pressured for time!**

**REVIEW! (And if you write stories that I have read and review, please update because I'm bored! ;;)**

**Special thanks to… Well this is where I would thank you all individually but… I don't have time, SO THANKS EVERYONE! PLEASE IF YOU REVIEWED DO IT AGAIN! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **My Pride  
**By: **Alchemist X  
**Summary: **Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a Envy/Pride  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Nine:**

"**G**REED!"

The angry voice bummed through the hollow stone hallways. Greed looked up from the glass of beer he was drinking as he slouched on the broken sofa. 'Am… I hearing things?' the sin thought, but shrugged the feeling and went back to his beer before it was suddenly wrenched out of his hands. "Hey!" he called rudely to whom ever stole him beer.

A sharp, "SHUT UP!" was snapped at him and Greed suddenly found Envy's gloved hands clutching his neck greedily, wanting nothing more then to rip the soft cover of flesh, and tear his head off.

It didn't take long to figure out what was going on, and why Envy was so pissed. He held his hands up, as if surrendering and gently spoke to his elder brother, "Now, Now Envy… Lets talk about this…"

"TALK!" Envy snapped, eyes narrowing into a death glare and teeth bearing, "Okay, lets talk… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Greed sighed, his sunglasses fell to the tip of his nose, and his mouth moved up into a smile that showed his animalistic teeth. "I was doing my job…"

"You JOB is to find us a way to gain control of the military, now that Bradley is gone…" Envy corrected, "Kidnapping MY PRIDE, and doing whatever the fuck you please, ALL WITHOUT MY KNOWING, is most definitely NOT your job." He stated, then Envy's lips turned into a wicked smile, "It wasn't a very bright thing to do either…" He raised his fist and it connected with Greed's face. Envy's knuckles cracked a little and Greed's sharp teeth broke his skin, but at least now the cocky smile Greed seemed to constantly wear, was broken… along with the Sin's favorite sunglasses.

"Okay…" Greed huffed, picking himself off the dirty floor, "Maybe doing that without your consent was a little reckless, but… it was all part of my new plan. You and Pride HAVE to understand that…"

Envy didn't say anything for a moment, just glared at Greed, "Pride isn't a tool for you to use in your sick plan, and even if you DID ask," the sin huffed, "I would have most definitely said, _NO_,"

Greed showed a fake smile of understanding, "Of course, so do you see why I had to do it behind your back? And I couldn't very well tell Pride, knowing him, the little ball of fuzz would have frozen up on the spot, and that would have been disastrous for the plan. No, I needed it to be ALL NATURAL!" Greed seemed very proud of the fact that he had outsmarted the two sins. His chest was puffed out and he gave Envy a wicked grin.

Envy returned the grin, "Oh really… and what was that plan of yours?" The sin asked.

"Two Words…" Greed held up two fingers, "General Mustang…" Envy's face fell and he looked at Greed, excepting the sin to explain. "Please Envy, even you should get this. The guy is only a couple days from being promoted to Fuhrer, and we all know the relationship he USE to have with the fullmetal boy…" Envy mentally noted the Greed stated that he USE to have the relationship, if not the sin probably would have once again smacked Greed.

"…With Pride we can't go wrong…" Greed stated, "Mustang would do anything for the kid, He's the closest thing he has to Ed… With Pride…" Envy cut Greed off with a sharp, "No…"

"Er…what? No?" Greed asked a little taken back.

"That's right, NO; I'm not going to let Pride get anywhere NEAR you or that stupid general for a good while. So forget Chibi working for you." Envy stated, "I'm through watching everyone hurt him, I'm not going to allow it anymore. Not YOU, Not Mustang, Not even…"

"Who's hurting who?" A gently old voice interrupted Envy's little speech. Both Homunculi turned around, startled.

"…Father…" Envy finished.

Pride withered under the warmth the covers provided and turned to seek warmth from a different source. The Sin he was supposed to be sharing a bed with, but once he turned he came to an empty space. His golden eyes cracked open, and he stared at the spot tiredly. "Envy?" he whimpered, then sat up and looked around the empty room, "Where are you?"

"Envy, what are you two arguing about this time?" Hohenhiem sighed, as his old man hands, with winkles and calluses, rubbed his aching temples. Then he noticed something, or someone was missing. "Envy, where's Pride, he's always with you…" Hohenhiem stated looking left and right for his blond son. When he didn't see him, his eyes narrowed on the tall palm tree.

Greed grinned and stepped away from his father and brother, about to make his exit. "I'll let you handle this Envy…" he grinned, and placed a 'friendly' hand on Envy's shoulder. Envy glared at Greed, as the Sin leaned in to whisper something in his sensitive ears. "We'll discuss Pride later…" the venom that dripped with those words was like a kick in the chest.

He snarled and smacked Greed's hand off his shoulder, "I'll deal with you later you piece of shit…" he barked. Greed gave him a smile the assured that reuion, then casually strutted out of the room.

Envy's eyes followed the dark sin leave until Hohenhiem's soft elderly soft called for his attention. "Envy, where is Pride?" he asked heatidly. Even though it was clear the old man had no heat, or fire for the matter, left in him. The ugly sores that had theartened his life had almost completely covered him. It was hiden under layers of long sleeved clothing he was currently wearing. He was sick, he was dying…

'It won't be long now…' Envy thought looking at the pathetic excuse of a man.

"Envy…" Hohenheim wheezed dangerously.

Envy glared at him, and waved away all the man's furstation with his hand, "He's sleeping…" he stated, then saw something behind Hohenheim move. Something blond… and short. "Never mind, he's awake…" Envy stated.

"What?" Hohenheim asked before a tiny voice behind him squeaked in unsurness.

"Envy?" The man turned and saw the homunculi that use to be his son. _His perfect son…_

Hohenheim gave a gently smile to the small homculi, "Hello Pride… Its been a while, how have you been?" he asked.

Pride gave him a confused look, "I'm sorry, I don't know you." Pride stated, "Who are you?"

Hohenheim didn't seem shocked that the boy didn't remember him. He knelt down, so he was eye level with Pride, and flashed another elderly smile, "Someone important, but for now call me _Father. _Yes, I'm your father…"

Pride looked a little confused. The word _Father, _didn't really have much meaning to him. He just nodded, which pleased the man. Who grabbed his gloved hand and gave it a slight squeez. Unfortuatley it was Pride's injuryed wirst, the boy gasped and quickly took his hand back, petting it silently, to ease the pain.

At first Hohenheim didn't know what he had done wrong. Did a little bit of Edward's hatered for him still linger in this souless body. Hohenheim quickly dismissed the thought with a shake of his head and his eyes lingered down to Pride's wrist. Wear the tip of a bandage could be seen, now that he took in the boy's full body he noticed a few more bandages his other arm, and one or two on his legs.

"Envy… how did Pride get hurt?" The man asked, his eyes flashing dangerously to the oldest sin, how stood tense behind him. Envy didn't answer. Hohenheim's eyes still looked Pride up and down, for any injury he had missed.

Pride just stood there awkwardly. He didn't like it at all when he was induvisually given so much attention and he looked to his elder brother, and lover for an escape. But as he glanced over the top of Hohenheim's head he saw Envy was making no move to 'rescue' him. Instead, Envy found the opposite end of the room, VERY interesting.

Pride made a sad mewling sound which dragged the his father out of his debating thoughts. "Oh I'm so sorry my boy, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Hohenheim said apologenitcly. He stood up and pushed the cracked glasses he was wearing, back up to the bridge of his nose, "How about I make it up to you, Oh I know!" he smiled, "How about some father-son bonding time!"

"Wha-?" Pride's low voice questioned as he looked at the man, more confused as ever. Hohenheim didn't bother to explain anymore as he grabbed Pride's hand (Hestitating a moment, to be careful he didn't grab Prid's injured hand.) and dragging his creation back down the hall he had come from. Leaving a dazed Envy behind.

His father's office, was huge. It had a smooth wooden desk, a big red comfy chair that went with it, and on the side of the room, against the wall was a couch big enough to be a bed. The room was brighter then the rest of the quarters were the humonculi lived. Mainly because the on the tall ceiling, providing the light, was a fancy glass chandeliar that Pride couldn't tear his big golden eyes away from.

In all truth, he had no idea this room even existed. He hadn't even known his father existed. It was all quite a shock.

His mouth opened and closed like a gapping fish, and he heard Hohenheim chuckle behind him. "Fancy isn't it?" he questioned, and the only response he got was a weak nod from the quiet sin. "Well, it is my work room, I spend most of the little life I have left in here." Hohenheim paused and a smile appeared. It wasn't like the others he had offered Pride, it was a smile that came from sadness. "This is my dying room…" he said bluntly.

Pride took his eyes off the chandelar to stare at his father, "Dying?" he questioned. For the second time that day, he heard a word that meant NOTHING to him. But seemed to mean the world to his _father. _

Hohenheim looked up a bit rattled, "Oh that's right…" he scolded himself, but didn't care to mention anything to Pride. All he muttered was a quick explanation to was dying was. "Dying, Dead, Died, Die, they all mean the same thing. Basically, going to sleep… and never waking up." He stated solemly.

'Die…' Pride thought, 'I've…'

'_Hohenheim just wouldn't let you die.' Greed snarled. _

Subconciously his hands made their way to his ears, closing them off from the bad memory. "Pride?" Hohenheim questioned, the boy looked at his startled before he realized what he was doing and quickly he lowered his hands, feeling a bit awkward.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he mummbled humbly.

"No…no… I should apologize for saying something so 'out there'. Please take a seat." He offered Pride the big couch, which the sin had to acturally jumped on to, only to sink a little into the cushion. His scared expression caused a chuckle out of Hohenheim as he took his seat at his desk.

Pride went back to staring at the contents of the room, and Hohenheim… went to staring at him.

Pride, his greatest creation, his prefect son…

He was the strongest, yet the most innocent. He was like a two-year old in the body of a beautiful teenager. He took in all things new to him with facination, and he looked around at the new things, eyes wide with excitement and happiness. Unlike Edward, who had taken in all things new with narrowed eyes and suspicion.

Hohenheim couldn't contain the sigh that came with the thought of his dead son. Then he noticed, Pride was staring at _him._

"uh…yes?" he questioned.

"Oh, sorry father, you just were staring at me… and you seemed deep in thought." Pride withered into the couch.

Hohenheim's lips curled up, "Well yes, I was… thinking about someone…" he admitted.

Pride's eyes seemed to flash for a moment and he looked up from his fingers, which were fiddling in his lap. "About… a boy named Edward?" he wondered.

Now Hohenheim's eyes flashed, shocked at one moment then they narrowed at another, "Yes, how do you know about him?" he questioned, voice low and not so kind anymore. More of a voice a father would use to scold his small child.

Pride's shoulder's shrugged, "I've been told I look like him." He stated.

Hohenheim nodded, "You do, but besides the point…" he said wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible, "Tell me… your hurt, Envy didn't…"

"Oh, no!" Pride exclaimed, quick to his brother's rescue before his father could point a accussing finger, "Envy wouldn't, and he didn't. He's the one that bandaged me up…" a small smile came upon the embarassed and love sick sin.

"Of course he wouldn't, I just wanted to be sure. That sin can be reckless and not think things threw." Hohenheim sighed, "But you should rest, It was nice seeing you Pride…" he said softly. Not bothering to get up.

Pride looked at him, then at the door, did he really have to go? He really, for some reason, liked his father…

But he didn't want to be rude, so he silently got off the couch and went to the big oak door that lead to the less lit stone hallway. "Bye father…" he replied softly, opening the door, only to have Envy fall ontop of him.

Hohenheim jumped out of his seat, "Envy?" he exclaimed.

Envy cursed, and quickly got off Pride, "Yo Chibi' did I hurt you?" he asked quickly ignoring his fahter. "How's your wrist?"

Pride sat up after being thrown to the floor by Envy's body weight. His body ached a little, but that was all. He smiled softly to Envy, "I'm fine…" he stated.

"Envy…" Hohenheim said, "How nice of you to wait for your brother…but I need to have a word with you." He looked at Pride, "Alone, only for a minute my boy." He assured Pride.

"OH, of course father!" Pride said, as Envy (Who was already on his feet) lent him a hand, and helped him stand up. "I need to do something anyway." He stated and scrampered out of the room.

"Don't go to far…" both man shouted after him. A distant, "Okay…" echoed threw the stone hallway before the sound of Pride's footsteps faded out, and Envy was left with Hohenheim…alone.

"Envy…Please close the door…" Hohenheim said. Envy did as he father told him and even though the light alchemist offered him a seat, Envy stood standing.

"Why do I have the feeling this talk want be as buddy-buddy as your's with Pride?" he asked.

An all knowing smile crossed Hohenheim's features for a moment, "You always knew me best." He stated, "But I want to talk to you about Pride…"

Envy seemed to tense, 'Its always about Pride with you…' he thought.

"How'd he get hurt?"

"Don't know'," Envy stated. Hohenheim didn't like the answer, as his slit yellow eyes narrowed. "Seriously, the kid didn't tell me anything." Envy objected.

"Envy… this is a serious matter, I want to know have you told him anything about Edward?" he asked darkly.

Envy jumped a little, clearly appaled, "No! why would I talk about that shrimp! Espcailly to Pride!" he asked.

"I only asked, because someone did." Envy was silent with the news, "Envy did you hear me?" Hohenheim asked.

Envy grolwed, "Yeah…"

"This is seriosly… he's going to wonder, he's going to ask questions. I need to make sure you won't tell him ANYTHING!" the elder asked. The seriousness in his voice made Envy a little nervous.

"Why?" The sin asked, putting on the mask of carelessness, "Its not like he'd die or anything."

Hohonheim's vision darkened, "Acturally… he would…"

"Hi!" The voice called behind the dark haired man. Making Roy Mustang jerk his pen to one side as he turned his body to see the source of the voice. Slowly a smile made its way to his face as he saw the blond Sin sitting happily on his window sill as a child would on a bench in the park.

"Pride what are you doing here, I doubt Envy knows…" he said with a smirk. Pride gave him a short laugh.

"No, he's talking to someone. So I thought I'd visit you." He stated jumped off the window sill and started walking around Roy's big office taking mental notes of the things Roy had the his father didn't or things his father had that Roy didn't. He walked in a circle around a woven carpet that was placed in the middle of the room, silently enjoying himself as he walked the lines into a smaller circle.

Roy watched amused for a moment, then stood up and strechted. "You look better…" he noted, noticing the bandages that covered the boy's skin.

Pride looked up from the carpet, "Yeah, a nice bath and good rest really helped!" he stated.

A sick look flashed across Roy's features, and he walked over to Pride, who was about to collaspe from dizziness from staring at the carpet to long. "Pride, I'm sorry about the other day…" he said softly, and helped the boy over to sit on the couch.

Pride clutched his head from the sudden rush the carpet caused, "Its…okay, not your fault…" he murmmered as Roy walked over to the other end of the office, where his big oak door was, and locked it. They stood in silence for a moment. Pride leaned his head against the back of the couch, and Roy leaned against the door, not feeling any better with the boy's humbility.

'I'm sorry…' Roy told himself, 'I couldn't protect you again…'

"Wha…WHAT!" Envy exclaimed as he stared at Hohenheim in disbeilf.

"He's perfect…" Hohenheim told himself, more then Envy, but the sin listened intensly, "My perfect creation… so beautiful and innocent, yet dangerous and fruitful. The ultimate weapon, and the ultimate source to happiness… He's perfect, and… he's not…" Envy arched an eyebrow.

"What are you babbling about old man…"

"Pride…he'll die if he finds out about his past, its his only fault. To be perfect, his body most be perfect, his mind must be perfect, his soul must be perfect. But no soul is perfect, so to be perfect you must not have a soul… If Pride rememebers, he'll remember the soul he use to have. He will become… inperfect, his body will collaspe, and he will die…"

"I need to head back before Envy worries about me…" Pride sighed as he got off the couch once his mind clear. Roy didn't move from his spot by the door, "Mustang?" the sin asked looking back at the man before starting to the window, "Um…" he paused before he reached his only exit, "I'm leaving now…" there was no answer, Pride stepped forward, but was suddenly jerked back as big military clad arms wrapped around his waist. Roy's face nuzzled his neck.

"Please don't leave me Edward…" the man sighed, "Not again…"

Pride tensed, "Mustang-sama…" he whimpered, and the aching in his left shoulder return. The Ouroborous glowed.

"_Ed, you in here?" Roy called as he came into the small kitchen where Ed usually made tea. Sure enough the chibi was by the sink, washing the latest china cups, angrily grumbling about something. Apparently he hadn't heard the man enter, Roy took this to his advantage and snuck up behind his faviorte, Tea' Alchemist. (1) _

_He let out a soft cry as he quickly wraped his arms around the distracted boy. Ed jumped and lifted one of the tea cups dangerously over head, before Roy began to nuzzle his neck. _

_Roy felt Ed tense under him, "R-Roy, not here…" the blond stuttered trying to keep in a moan as Roy seductivly licked his neck and worked down to his collarbone. "The… Fuhrer can walk in any moment…" Ed warned. _

_He felt Roy smile against his neck, "Let him come in…" the man sighed finally stopping the short pleassure session and just relaxing his head on Ed's shoulder. Ed didn't seem to mind much as he grabbed Roy's hand (Which were wrapped around his waist) and squeezed reassuringly while Roy mummbled some sweet words of love, against his neck. "hmmm, Ed don't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you and your precious tea' by my side…" _

_Ed laughed lightly and turned his head as far as he could to look at the dazed man, "Now why would I do that?" he said wanting to kiss Roy, but at that angle it would have come out sloopy and not as romantic. He settled with lifting one of Roy's hands and kissing it lightly. _

"_I love you Ed…" Roy muttered. _

"_I love you to Taisa…" Ed said. _

"What…" Pride whimpered, as the memory of Ed and Roy disappeared, and he felt Roy bring him closer in the chest. His body began to shake, "Roy… what was that? Who's Edward?" He hung his head and he golden bangs spilled over his face. Roy looked at him sadly, not realizing if he was making the sin sad or uncomfortable. The man was fighting his own demons, he was torn apart from Pride to Ed…

He slowly began to kiss away Pride's falling tears.

"_If Pride remembers his past?" Envy repeated in shock, "He'll die?" _

**HA! And that's all I'm giving you! A long Chapter, with lots of things to take in… Hoho-papa, Roy, Envy, Greed, and Pride!Dying… **

**Background on the Chapter: It took forever for me to write this, I just got back from Germany, and knew I've kept everyone waiting to long. And what usually takes me a day to do has taken three! With being jet-lagged and all. I'm still a little wozzy, so I can't thank EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! And let me tell you, there was a lot!**

**WE'VE MADE IT TO 100 EVERYONE SQUEE, so lets rack up some more reveiws, and when I wake up from another long nap, I hope to see my mail full of them. Grins**

**Also, if you don't understand the whole Ed Tea' Cup thing, In the game BuleBirds Illusion, Ed is the Fuhrer's Secretary, and makes Tea' for Bradley and Roy everyday. Thus people call him the Tea' Alchemist, and thus Roy badgers him about his tea' making skills and calls him, "Mr. Secertary!" **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** My Pride  
**By:** Alchemist X  
**Summary:** Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a. Envy/Pride  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I donut own FMA, or the characters. I donut even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it. If ANYONE has any information about Pride I would love to know it!

**Chapter Ten:**

Pride shivered, as Roy buried his face into his neck.

He hurt, not only was the ouroborous aching, and the sudden flash of Edward's memory made him dizzy. But he was starting to remember something else, Someone Else...

"Greed?" he whimpered, and felt Roy pause in the movement of rubbing his cheek against Pride's neck. A moment went by, and Roy dismissed the helpless sound and continued to pet and smoother the shaking Sin with affection.

Pride gulped and closed his eyes, 'No... Greed?... Stop...' he thought sluggishly. When realization hit him hard, and he screamed in a panicked voice, "NO! STOP!" he began to struggle, thrashing his arms and hitting Roy away. The general blinked as his body was shoved away, and then a hard fist came in contact with his face. He was thrown to the rough carpet, and looked up to see Pride holding himself. A look of unsurness on his face.

Roy gulped, 'Oh God... what did I do?" he wondered, and reached a shaky hand out to the blond. Pride's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"S-Sorry Mustang, I-I gotta go..." he stuttered before turning on heel, his golden man flying back, and leapt out of the window. Roy gasped and scrambled to his feet, to rush to the window sill and pour his upper half out. Head lashing from side to side, looking desperately for the sin.

Of Course, Pride wasn't there. He was long gone. Probably back in Envy's arms by now. Babbling about what the stupid General had almost done...

Roy let out of a sigh of frustration, and ran his fingers through his jet black hair...

He'd be lucky to survive the night..

"Remember what I've said, Envy..." Hohenheim glared. Envy waved off the threat with a wisp of his hand, as he made his way to the big oak door to get out of the room, and the hell away from his 'father.'

"Yeah, Yeah..." he sighed, letting his greenish black bangs fall into his face, covering the small smile that was creeping up, "Like I want Pride to remember the shrimp. If he dies, who will I fuck?"

"ENVY!" Hohenheim gasped, eyes wide at the thought. Clearly oblivious to the fact that his two sons were ... involved.

The smile on Envy's face grew wider, "But I guess there wouldn't be much of a difference, one would just fight more..." He opened the door, to leave quickly before Hohenheim could crush his darling fantasy of a struggling Edward under his bulk naked body,when said shrimp,tackled him to the clean wood floor.

He let out of small grunt as his back collided with the hard surface. Then his Amethyst eyes scanned up in a death glare, a short warning to whoever knocked him down, to run like hell before he decided how to kill the ... then the sharp killer eyes softened at the shivering sin that was clinging desperately to his tight clothes.

Pride.

"I know you hate being alone, but gosh Pride, I've only been in here for (maybe) twenty minutes." Envy stated, basking in feeling of being needed so desperately by someone.

He felt Pride nod his head in understanding, but he didn't look up at his lover. Nor made any movement to get off. Envy sighed and waited for Pride to reassure himself. This usually took a moment, and while he waited he petted the golden mane.

The sound of a chair scooting back, and clothes ruffling with movement, jerked Envy's eyes off Pride and up to Hohenheim, who was staring down at his two son's with loving, but worried, eyes. "Is he all right?" he questioned.

Envy frowned at him, "He's fine, just needs to be held." He smiled and looked down at Pride who was breathing deeply and shivering slightly, "Like a baby..." he added to mock the little sin.

It worked, when the two heard Pride's muffled reply of, "I'm not a baby."

Hohenheim chuckled, "Of course not..." he said lightly, as if really talking to a two-year-old. Pride's head shot up, and he looked at his father, but didn't say anything.

Envy didn't say anything either, as an uneasy feeling crept over his stomach. Something was wrong with Pride. The golden eyes told him so. They always told him how Pride felt, and right now Pride's eyes held unsurness and fear.

Envy shifted the boy's body, so he could get up, but not let go of his lover, and before Pride or Hohenheim realized, Envy was on his feet. Pride still held to his chest. The blond wrapped his legs around Envy's waist for support, and Envy's hands cupped his ass. "We're going to go take a nap..." Envy stated.

"But i'm not tired..." Pride pointed out.

Envy brushed past Hohenheim, who moved to the side as the eldest stalked out of the room. He heard Envy cooing to the younger about how he WILL be tired, or they will go outside for another training session. Pride whined a little more, before the two brother's bickering voices faded through the halls.

...Hohenheim sighed to himself, rubbed his throbbing temples, and closed the big oak door to return to his sanctuary.

"Spill, what's got you so spooked." Envy demanded as he slammed the door to Pride's room close, and set the smaller Sin on the bed. Pride pouted and didn't answer.

Envy sighed knowing what this meant, Twenty questions.

"It wasn't because we were separated for twenty minutes, was it?"he asked, Pride shook his head 'no' and Envy thought of another reason. "Was it Greed?" he asked again, voice becoming low in a deadly threat.

Pride shook his head 'no' again, Envy tapped the base of his chin and Pride watched from his post on the bed. Finally in a shaky voice Pride admitted, "I went to go see... The general..."

Envy's eyes narrowed on him, "Pride..." he started.

"I know, I just didn't want him to worry."

Envy let out a loud sigh, "What did he do?" he demanded.

Pride hunched his shoulders and looked at the floor, "Nothing bad Envy ... just a mistake in identity."

Identity? That meant...

Envy couldn't surpress the growl, "Stupid..." he murmured, and Pride wasn't sure if his lover had just called HIM stupid, or the general. But the boy's eyes widened as he saw Envy head for the door. He scrambled off the bed and wrapped his arms around Envy's waist in an attempt to stop him.

"Please don't hurt Roy, he didn't do anything bad!" Pride babbled.

"He allowed you to get kidnapped, remember?" Envy snapped.

"He apologized!" Pride countered.

The two didn't move or say anything for a while. Envy closed his eyes, counted backwards from ten, and then opened them to have them meet dirty golden eyes. Another growl escaped, this one not a fierce and lower. He scooped Pride up in his arms, and planted a kiss on the boy's neck. "Fine..." he said against sensitive skin. "I won't kill him ... now..."

Pride's body relaxed, "I guess that's the best I'm going to get..." the boy asked.

Envy smirked, "Damn right, now to punish you for leaving without permission." He felt Pride shiver with anticipation, "What to do, what to do." Envy sang asked the neck, then he smiled and nipped at a piece of skin. "Mmm, maybe lock you in this god-forsaken room. So no one can ever see my precious Pride." He ducked his head lower then higher, feeling the collar bone, kissing and sucking the skin. "Then I can have you all for myself. My own private toy, that I can..." He ground his groin into Pride's, "Fuck, whenever I want."

He heard Pride moan, and smiled. "Yeah, but of course you can't be enjoying this. This IS your punishment after all." He saw the golden mane bob up and down and in quiet, but impatient agreement. "Of course..." he repeated and threw both their bodies on the small bed, to ravage the boy.

Greed frowned as he looked at his broken glasses. His FAVORITE pair, and they were beyond repair.

He 'hmmed' then threw the broken accessory to the ground. He could get a new pair, his mind had to be set on more important things. Like the lovely information he had received from spying on Envy and Pride. "A dying homunculi..." he sang to himself while looking at his nails, "Oh this makes my job so much easier." A toothy grin crossed his features.

Pride scrunched up his face, when a weird feeling came over his stomach. A feeling a nausea, like he was being watched...

He turned over in the small bed, and came in contact with Envy's flat chest. He smile and nestled in. He heard Envy sigh in his sleep, and felt the Sin's arms wrap around him.

A sudden annoying tapping came on his shoulder. Pride grumbled and snuggled more into Envy's chest in an attempt to get away from the disturbance. The opposite happened and the tapping increased. Pride moaned, "Envy stop..."

"I'm not doing anything," his brother replied.

Pride cracked his golden eyes opened, and the tapping stopped. He lazily turned around, still in the safety of Envy's arms, to come face-to-face with...

"Father?" he mumbled tiredly. He felt Envy tense behind him and shift to look over his little brother to, indeed, see Hohenheim. An all knowing smile on his face.

Envy cursed, it was to early for that cocky smile. He was to tired. "Never heard of knocking, old man?" he asked.

Hohenheim glanced up at him, but only for a moment before returning to Pride. "I know its early my dear boy, but I wanted to give you something." he stated,

Envy could actually feel Pride light up, and wiggling out of his grasp a little. To prop up on one tattooed arm. "Really? what?"

'Yes, what?' Envy thought laying his head, now on Pride's thigh, as he watched Hohenheim bend down and pick something up.

Envy's own eyes lit up with excitement as Hohenheim held a sharp and deadly looking scythe. Didn't hear any response from Pride. Once he looked at his lover, he noticed the look of confusion pasted on the blonde's face. "Father?" Pride finally spoke, "What? Why?"

"Don't want this..." Hohenheim tapped Pride's bandaged wrist, "Happening to my favorite son again, now do I?"

Pride didn't answer. Envy didn't say anything. The good-morning mood left the dully lit room.

A moment passed, and Envy sighed and yanked the scythe out of Hohenheim's hands, "Come on little brother, lets see what it can do?" a playful look was placed on his face to cheer Pride up. Pride gave him a semi-content smile and nodded.

"Wonderful, tell me how you like it okay?" Hohenehim asked with a hopeful look mixed with glee.

Pride smile at his father, but Envy merely glared at him. Another quiet moment passed before Envy coughed, and Hohenheim looked over at the taller of the boys. "Do you mind leaving?" he asked motioning to the naked state he and Pride were in.

Hohenheim gasped, and turned away, covering his eyes, "O-Of course, you two need to ... make yourself ... ugh..." he made a small noise and quickly padded out of the room.

Pride laughed in amusement, "I like him..." he told Envy, who was gathering the clothes that carpeted the floor. Placing the scythe down in the corner. "He's funny." Pride began to swing his legs back and fourth over the edge of the bed. As if pumping a swing to get higher.

"Yeah well he doesn't like this?" Envy muttered.

"What?" Pride asked, stopping the motion in his legs. "This?" he questioned his elder.

"Father isn't ... he's not to keen of the thought of homo's..." Envy told Pride.

Pride stared at him for a moment, his heart crushed at the thought that his father might hate him, because the sweet love between him and Envy. "Is he mad?"

Envy didn't answer for a moment, throwing his own clothes on and ignored Pride. Then shoving the Pride's attire in his lap. "At you? no... I don't think he could ever be."

"What about you?" Pride asked quietly, unsure if Envy was erupt in anger, or become visibly sad for the rest of the day.

Envy did neither. Instead he grabbed Pride's scythe and turned to the Chibi, a (supposed) reassuring smirk on his face. "Come on Pride, lets go..."

"Okay, there..." Envy pointed to a big apple tree, where a small birds nest could be seen.

Pride fidgeted from foot to foot, loosening and tightening his grip on the his weapon. "But Envy, its...its..."

"Our next victim. Go on, no one will care." Envy coaxed.

Pride gulped, tightened his grip on the scythe and closed his eyes, He slashed out blindly, feeling a strong wind pressure come against his face. He tighten his eyes, and only opened them when he heard a sickening Snap. Crack. Thud.

He heard Envy whistle, and looked upon the destruction for himself.

The whole branch had been sliced off, and he saw the edge of the birds nest under the giant piece of wood. Next to nest was... a blue wing. Of a broken bird.

A dead bluebird.

_When mom closed her eyes  
And let go of my hand,  
From that point, I felt the bluebird in my life had flown away forever,  
Never to return..._

_But...  
When I grasped Al's warm hand again,  
And saw his gentle smile once more,  
I suddenly felt I was within the blue skies,  
And saw a glimpse of the bluebird..._

_I have nothing more I can hope for...  
I just wish...I just wish we can always be like this --  
Wishing all this will never disappear...  
I only wish that bluebird..._

_...won't be just another unattainable illusion._

_In order to gain something, one must give something of the same value.  
This is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange._

_At that time, we believed that to be the world's one and only truth._

_If one does not make a sacrifice, nothing can be accomplished..._

He felt weak. Faint even.

He watched Envy go up and inspect the damage with a large grin. Suddenly the scythe that had been to light in his hands felt like the heaviest thing he ever held. He felt hot, and sweaty, like he had just finished with hot sex ... and before he knew it, the scythe slipped out of his fingers, and clanked when it hit the ground.

Envy turned sharply to see what was the cause of the sound, just in time to see Pride fall...

"Sir." Hawkeye saluted when Roy walked up. The man looked down grimly at the busted up tree, dead bird, and where two boys were reported being seen, destroying major central buildings. It was reported, one boy fell down and the other rushed off with him before any near by officers could grab them and question them.

"Normal boys couldn't do ... this..." Roy stated looking at the destructiveness of the tree. Not a mere broken tree limb. the branch along with a huge junk out of the tress trunk. He felt Hawkeye's lingering gaze on him, wondering what they do next. He sighed, "question any witness', lets try to figure out what could DO this to a tree. Before what ever it is, decides to stop attacking trees."

Riza saluted, and walked away from the dazed General as he stared at the plant. Then something blue got his eye... a bird. A dead bluebird.

His cold eyes narrowed.

**Well I finally updated! Yay! Sorry it took so long guys, my computer was in the shop, and I was lucky I could get on for two minutes, let alone Type for half a day. So thanks for your patience and all your Reviews! I got some many new readers hugs them all**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter, I fell like a rushed through it and didn't do a very good job. But at least it's long, ne? **

**--> The Importance Of the Bluebird: Besides the fact that Pride comes from a game called, Bluebirds Illusion, but the italized poem in this chapter (Which also holds the dear bluebird close to its chest) is a monologue from Ed himself in the game. I thought it fit perfectly. **

**Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** My Pride  
**By**: Alchemist X  
**Beta: **Kaira-Chan  
**Summary:** Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a. Envy/Pride  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it.  
**Warning for this Chapter: **Envy gives Pride a blow job, so if no one wants to read that, skip it.

**Chapter Eleven:**

------

Hohenheim looked up when he heard the gentle, _click_of his door opening, and closing. He looked up to see who had just entered his room without knocking. A look of confusion crossed his features before being replaced by an unnerving mask that let out no emotion.

"Greed..." he greeted the sin.

Greed made no effort to return the gesture, simply nodded before stalking forward and collapsing lazily on one of Hohenheim's leather padded armchairs. Hohenheim ignored the sin, and returned to the paper work in front of him. Greed kicked up his boots on his father's desk, waiting for the oncoming question on 'what he was doing in his Father's office when he hadn't been called?'

Moments passed, and after Hohenheim scribbled some things down on paper, he placed the pen aside and looked at Greed. "So, Greed, what brings you here?" he asked folding his hands in front of him and resting his chin on them, quietly awaiting the Sin's response.

"Well, Hohenheim, I've been thinking..." Greed started off, lifting his feet off the oak wood desk and sitting forward. Hohenheim's eyes narrowed. Greed never did liked calling him 'Father,' saying 'Hohenheim' seemed more... professional. Not that the elder minded, he really disliked it when Greed did call him that name. He always said it was distastefully. More to the point, Greed had been _thinking, _which meant he was thinking about getting something.

Greed switched preference in names and said, "Father, Envy really hasn't been doing his job taking care of young Pride. I mean, the boy has been injured and is sufferingif you haven't noticed..." Hohenheim let out a long sigh, realizing what Greed was getting at. He laid back into his chair, let out a long 'hmm.' understanding what Greed was saying, he picked up his pen and started doodling while the Sin began his persuasive speech. "...I know you can't be approving of their...relationship that flows deeper then brotherly love." The old man cringed. No, he really didn't approve of it.

"...and that new toy you gave Pride... well Envy let him get reckless and now the Police are..." Hohenheim looked up from his doodles. He wasn't going to ask how Greed new about the scythe he had given Pride, Greed did have his ways. But the police?

He gently rubbed his temples. He would have to send Lust out to deal with that. Then he'd have to have a long talk with Envy.

Meanwhile, Greed was still coaxing him, "...I believe I'm more then capable to take care of Pride."

Hohenheim watched him intensely, 'But what would you gain out of it, I wonder?' he thought. He interrupted Greed with his decision before the sin could continue the 'lecture.'

"You have more important things to do right now, Pride would only be more of a handful. Besides, I believe Envy is doing just fine." Greed glared at him, sour about the answer, but Hohenheim waved it off. "Now if that's all... please get out of my room."

Greed stood, "That was all, _Father._" There it was, the word, and the ugly way Greed said it.

The door slammed closed and Hohenheim sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, before returning to his research.

––

Envy growled as he passed Greed in the hallway, a smug smirk replaced a hideous scowl in mere seconds when Greed saw Envy. He bumped into the older sin roughly, before continuing down the hall with a little skip in his step. Envy let out a irritated sound, and rubbed his shoulder. He could only wonder what Greed was doing in their Father's private hallway. He must have told Hohenheim _something_ that lead to Envy's summon, which Envy was in no mood to report to, since Pride had yet awaken.

With a shrug of his shoulders he returned to making his way to Hohenheim's office, wishing to make this meeting brief so he could return to Pride, before he woke up...

----

Pride looked down the left hall and the right hall questionably, debating to where Envy would go. The sin knew how he got when he was alone. He clutched his scythe warily, not having anything (or anyone) else to hold, as he stood at the fork in the hall way, still debating.

Maybe Envy went down the right one that led to the surface world, to clean up the mess at the park...

Pride shivered as he remembered the park, 'I'm so weak... Envy's going to tease me about fainting... and Father must be so disappointed,' he told himself.

But then again, Envy might have gone down the left hall, that would eventually lead to Hohenheim's private study, to discuss what had happened earlier.

Another shiver. Both option's lead to failure.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty is awake from his nap."

_That _voice... Pride tensed up, and left his debating mind to rest when Greed showed himself, strolling down the hall. Greed was soon face to face with the smaller sin, grinning down at Pride with his large, sharp teeth. Pride just glared at him, behind his yellow bangs. "What would you know?" Pride said.

"Only that Envy's fun caused you to faint, and the military to get involved." Greed shrugged.

"Its not Envy's fault," Pride said hotly.

"Of course not, it's probably Father's fault for giving you such a dangerous weapon. You must have strained yourself using it," Greed said as he reached down to pluck the weapon from Pride's numb fingers.

Pride sucked in a deep breath quickly, when he realized what Greed was doing. His fingers flexed, and his quick motions brought the scythe up to point at Greed's neck. The older sin paused in his actions, and gave Pride a amused smile. "How cute you can use it..." he said.

"I can do more then just _use_ it," Pride spat dangerously.

There was a spark of amusement in Greed's eye when he heard his brother say that. "Oh..." he said, "Lets see..." In one swift move he had his shield up, Pride gasp and brought his scythe down to slice Greed's neck. But the weapon just hit the rock with a _twang,_and broke off.

Pride stared at his broken weapon with confused eyes for a moment, giving Greed time to bring his claws down and shove him into the near by wall, pinning him. The shield went down, and Pride started thrashing his body any way he could to get out of Greed's grasp.

"Um..." Greed sighed, "That wasn't very hard." Greed looked down at the scythe in disappointment for a moment, before his eyes turned to look at his captured prize. "I guess I gave you too much credit, I thought Father said you were the strongest, ha!" He leaned forward, so his mouth was close to Pride's neck. He could hear the sin's breathing pick up, and he soaked it in with great pleasure. He really was like an animal, torturing his prey a little before he could tear the life out of them, with one bite in the jugular area...

A sharp name was heard. Greed didn't have time to see who it came from, when he felt a sharp pain in his hip.

He let Pride slip from his grip, and fall to the ground in an emotional wreck. As he staggered back, clutching his side in anger. He looked up and saw a mad-eyed Envy, standing in front of Pride, fist raised, as to strike again if needed.

"Now Envy, attacking someone without warning really isn't manly," Greed said, as the pain in his side instantly faded away.

"I did give you a warning you bastard. Yesterday, and right now before I attacked." Envy's eyes narrowed, "You were to busy molesting Pride to hear." The words were full of definite anger, and the threat that Envy had had enough of Greed's antics.

"Molest is such a ugly word. I did nothing of the kind..." Greed said calmly. **  
**

Pride hugged himself in a little heap on the floor, _Liar... Liar... _the words raced through his mind. Greed would have done something if Envy hadn't come.

Just like earlier... _Just like earlier, _Pride thought as he remembered a little of what happened. The touches, the lying words, the force... Pride gulped down the lump that was forming in his throat. How could he forget?

When Pride looked up to Envy and Greed, he saw Greed was concluding explanation of his 'little chat with Pride.' He turned away giving the two a lazy wave good-bye.

Envy didn't even wait 'til he was gone to crouch beside Pride and ask if he was okay.

Pride looked at Envy, whose eyes were wide with concern. Pride swallowed another lump, one full of shame, embarrassment, and fear. He looked at Envy for a while, then sadly down to his father's gift, "He broke it..." he said simply.

"What?" Envy asked, looking down to the scythe to see it was clearly broken. "Oh..." He shook his head a little, before looking at Pride again, "I didn't ask if _it_ was okay, I asked if _you_ were."

It took Pride another moment, before he nodded weakly. "I'm sorry..."

Envy arched a eye brow at Pride, "What are you sorry for?" He sighed, "you confuse me, Pride."

Pride didn't say anything. He really was happy just to have Envy there. The older Sin picked up the broken pieces of the scythe, and then turned to Pride and opened his arms to scoop the sin up.

"Look, you're out of it, we shouldn't talk here." Envy explained, as he adjusted Pride in his arms, before lifting his younger brother up. "Let's go to the room."

Pride nuzzled his face into Envy's shoulder, to hide from all the emotions he was feeling. Shame, embarrassed, guilt, weakness... Everything Envy told him was wrong, and he showed.

The sound of Envy's footsteps against the stone as he walked down the hall echoed a little, and Pride found himself closing his eyes, and falling a sleep to it.

The pain was just over whelming...

— -  
"Envy..." Pride moaned, as the green haired sin laid kisses, both gentle and rough, along his neck. The sensation gave him pleasurable shivers.

Envy smiled, and nipped at the skin, "I don't like him touching you..." Envy murmured as he continued showering Pride's body in his saliva and hickies. "Only I can..." Envy reminded him.

"I know..." Pride moaned arching up into Envy's chest, encouraging him to touch more. He wanted to remember Envy's touches, wanted to remember what making love to Envy was like. He wanted all those things to overcome what had happened with Greed. That, he wanted washed out of his memories forever.

Memories? Pride groaned, as his shoulder ached, what happened with Greed was becoming clearer and clearer.

At the sound of his lovers groan Envy locked lips with the younger, rubbing his tongue against the others softly and encouragingly. Eventually the groan became a moan, and Envy moved to Pride's exposed chest, satisfied.

_He's such a good lover... _Pride thought happily, swimming in pleasure and happiness. When _he_ was with him, nothing could could go wrong. _He_ would always protect him. _He_ would always make sure he was happy. _He_ would heal him in this time of need.

Envy moved down, tugging on Pride's skort as he did so. Pride's fingers came in his hair, clenched and unclenched the silky green threads, as Envy took Pride's member into his mouth, and licked it expertly.

Pride's body shivered, he brought Envy's face closer to his aching member, begging him for more silently. Envy smiled at Pride's want, and bit the soft limb, making Pride gasp. Envy laughed, then continued the rest of the blow job gently and lovingly until Pride came.

The taste was bitter, bitter-sweet. Envy whipped it from his lips with his arm, and crawled up to Pride, so the blond could rest his head in his chest. It didn't take long for Pride to eagerly comply, and with a heavy sigh, the blond head nestled into Envy's pale chest.

So cute, so different from Ed, so sinfully seductive without knowing it.

It was times like this that reminded Envy why he was so protective of his lover. Why he had chosen the sin that looked like his enemy, as his lover in the first place.

"I'll protect you Pride..." He admitted to his lover out loud, "From what ever he did, from what ever he wants, I'll protect you." He buried his face into Pride's golden mane, "I love you."

_He will protect me... _Pride thought. He made a small 'hmm' sound, and snuggled into _his _chest.

_"I love you too, Roy," Pride said._

--

**Sorry for the late update guys, I was at a lost, and I'm back in school, so time is not on my side! Good news for everyone though, I have the story all planned out now, so writers block should not be a problem! And I will now update once every week! (Thats my goal!) YAY! **

**I'd like to thank all my reveiwers, and my beta' Kaira-chan! (I'm getting better at writing and I have her and other authors to thank for that!) **

**So, keep on reveiwing! I love to hear what you think about my story. **

**P.S- I've been working on other stories (wow) their mostly one shots and drabbles. (I don't like to work on two novels at once because I fall off track.) But anyway, If you'd like to read them, you can find their links on my profile page, and I update it when ever I post one. So keep an eye on that! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** My Pride  
**By**: Alchemist X  
**Beta: **Kaira-Chan  
**Summary:** Ed has become a sin, Envy's greatest dream has come true. Now all he has to do is seduce him. Envy/Ed a.k.a. Envy/Pride  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own FMA, or the characters. I don't even own "Pride" I've seen fan art of him, thought it was a fun idea so I wrote a story about it.  
**Chapter Twelve:**

**------**

**  
**Envy's whole body tensed. He looked down at Pride, who was floating in a blissful sleep, totally oblivious to what he had just said. Or did he not even care? After all he, Envy, had done for him, teaching him where to go, what to do, how to do it, how to...love. After he had protected Pride, to the best of his abilities, and had admitted to the blond that he had feelings for him. Pride had gone and openly stated that he loved... Roy?

Envy scooted back, away from the small body. Pride blinked back his sleep at the movement and looked up at Envy with questioning eyes. But those eyes... they weren't Pride's, they had a spark, they had life. They were Ed's...

Envy swallowed a lump in his throat. Pride blinked, and the spark of life and memory that the eyes had held was gone. "Envy? What's wrong?" he questioned, deep concern etched in his voice. He reached out to lay a reassuring hand on Envy's shoulder, but Envy let out a deep and threatening growl. Pride drew this hand back quickly, as if Envy would bite it if he hadn't.

"So that's it, huh? You love _Roy_?" Envy asked, glaring at his young lover, no... brother.

"What?" Pride asked, sucking in a sharp breath as he looked at Envy in disbelief. "I...What? No, I love you, Envy, _You! _How can I not?"

"That's not what you just _said," _ Envy snapped.

Silence fell in the room, Pride seemed to be thinking to himself, wondering if he had really said that, but Envy didn't seem to care. "Get out," he hissed. Pride shook his head clear of thought and looked at Envy, eyes wide with confusion.

"What?" he whimpered.

"I said get out. I don't care _where_ just get out of my sight." Envy ordered, he looked directly into Pride's golden, and once again lifeless eyes. When he saw that the sin was making no move, he barked, "_Get Out! _Go to Father, go to your precious General, go to Greed for all I fucking care. Just get out of my sight, _Shorty..."_

He had never called Pride short. That name was reserved for Ed, along with shrimp, pipsqueak, and other insults based on height. Just by calling Pride by one of those names, Envy had admitted to himself that Pride was (indeed) leaving, and Ed would take his place.

He scoffed, not leaving much time to think about it, and continued his assault on Pride, "I don't see why I got stuck with you of all people. I hated you before, and now I hate you again... I..." His voice paused, there wasn't anything else he really wanted to say, "Just go..." His amethyst eyes turned away, and he felt the bed shift as Pride crawled off it.

The next thing he heard was the big metal door to the chamber's slamming close. A metallic _boom_ filled the stone room, and, to Envy, the door looked like it would never open again.

------

"Pride, my boy - Oh, Envy, Where's Pride?" Hohenheim asked as he walked into the chamber. He had been looking for Pride, but instead found Envy, sprawled lazily over the bed, taking up as much room as he could.

The eldest sin shrugged, half-closed eyes starring dumbly at the ceiling, as if he was about to fall asleep... but something was nagging at him to stay awake.

"I don't know. Gone," he answered. Hohenheim's eyes had been scanning the empty room, but they stopped on Envy as he answered.

"Gone?" he asked, voice low and unreadable. "Gone where?"

"I don't know," Envy repeated.

A few minutes ticked by, as Hohenheim processed what was being said. "For how long?"

Envy shrugged again, not taking his uncaring eyes off the ceiling, "An hour. Maybe two..."

The sin's creator gasped, "Excuse me? No, Envy... Where is Pride?" Before Envy could once again answer, 'I don't know,' Hohenheim was walking, looking frantically around the room, "What? No... no, no, no. He can't be missing, too much can go wrong... We have to find him..."

The man was babbling, Envy noted as he turned his gaze from the ceiling to watch (out of the corner of his eye) in amusement as Hohenheim started breaking into a state of panic.

Greed's chuckle was heard, and he appeared in the door way, "Aw, Envy lost little Pride? Honestly, how irresponsible!" he sighed. He waited for Envy to snap at him, but the older sin made no move or reply. He stared at Greed for a moment, then to Hohenheim, then relaxed on the bed and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Well, we must find him at once. You two, go out and start looking, I'll send the others..." Hohenheim concluded brushing past Greed. The sin let him pass, and once the old man was out of sight and down the hall, he turned his eyes on Envy.

"So what? You don't care anymore?" he asked a grin playing on his lips, "You two have a fight or something?" No reply. He gave out an exasperated sigh, "Oh well, whatever, makes my job a lot easier," he said.

Envy looked, and watched him leave.

------

It was raining again, he noted. It always seemed to rain, when something went wrong, or when he was in a terrible mood. How he hated the rain. Not only did it make an annoying sound as it poured against his window, it made him feel useless and remember things he'd rather leave in the past.

A glass of scotch was brought up to his lips as he looked into the burning flames that engulfed the logs. He loved the warmth and reassurance that radiated off his little corner of his living room. The only thing he needed now was a certain irritating blond alchemist to be laying in his lap, telling him his theories about the world

He let out a heavy sigh at the thought, and gulped down a large and depressing amount of scotch, when a sound banging noise was heard at his door.

The noise was the last thing Roy would have excepted, especially with the current weather. Who would be visiting him so late into the night, in the middle of the storm? Maybe it was some news about his latest investigation?

He slammed his glass against the hard wood table, and dragged himself off the couch, before stumbling his way to the door.

Roy had thought that the mere occurrence of someone at his door was shocking, but who it was made the man fall speechless in surprise.

A very wet, cold, and shivering blond Sin was looking at him with pleading eyes, "Please..." he whimpered, "I- I need a place to stay..."

------

**Sorry It took so long to update! I acturally had it written awhile ago, it just took my beta' a while. And like all the other author's I'm busy with school and after school sports! So REALLY sorry that its taken so long, and I thank all the reviewers that emailed me and AIM me telling me how much they liked my story and how I should 'hurry the hell up!' So thanks guys!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_Tic Tic Tic_

Roy looked over at Pride, who was curled up on his couch. A blanket was draped over him, even though the sin insisted that he wasn't cold. His hair was unruly from being wet, and then dried with a towel. He also had a warm cup of hot cocoa in his hands, filled to the top since Pride had only taken a couple of sips before stopping.

The silence that came with the sin now was unnerving, especially for Roy, who knew the kind of screaming the little body could produce.

Roy sighed.

_Tic Tic Tic _

Pride looked over at him. "I'm sorry..." he said, then turned his blank gaze back to his cocoa. "But... It would never work."

"Wha..." Roy started, shaking his own blank mind out of the gutter and trying to comprehend what Pride had meant by that. "Oh." Finally it hit him, and he tore his gaze off of the blond homunculus. "You mean about what happened earlier."

_Tic Tic Tic _

"I-I know Envy's mad at me, you see, he thinks I'm becoming this Ed person," he admitted. That got Roy's head to jerk over toward him, the General's eyes wide. Pride gave him a smile. "Your lover, right..." he stated, more than asked. His smile quickly faded back into a steady scowl. "Envy really hates him. He yelled at me, and kicked me out. Cheating on him wouldn't make things better..." he concluded.

_Tic Tic Tic_

Roy was amazed, the homunculus could act like a naive child at times, but when it came down to human feelings he was well beyond his years. Way beyond any of his siblings' years.

He pondered about what the homunculus had said, and it _finally_ hit him.

That, even though he looked like Ed and there was a chance that the Fullmetal Alchemist may have still been lurking in that tiny body somewhere, Pride was fighting him with all he was worth, with all that he and his relationship to... _Envy, _was worth. And that he would _never _get Ed back.

Ed was dead.

_Tic Tic Tic_

He sighed, and a gentle smile crossed his features. "You're very mature you know that?" he asked.

Pride perked up, and he almost bounced in his spot, at that. "Really? You mean that? I'm always called naive, or young. Never mature," he announced.

"Yes, well you are. Cheating on a lover never makes things better. Never, Pride..." he echoed.

_Tic Tic Tic_

A smile was still plastered over Pride's face, and Roy cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Thats the first time I haven't needed to remind you to call me Pride," he stated.

Roy looked at him dumbly, then laughed.

_Tic Toc, went the clock as two old friends talked the night away. _

---

Pride was asleep in the guest room and Roy was in his queen-sized bed. All the covers that would cover the left side of the bed, Ed's side, were gone, and made a little heap on top of Roy. All the pictures of the blond that he had in his room were flipped over, or had been (gently) taken off of the walls.

He had nothing to hang onto now, except for Pride, and (he clutched one of the blankets) now he would have to let him go.

He turned over in the bed, but all the blankets made it a little hard to do so. Roy sucked in a deep breath, pressing his nose against Edward's old pillow. His lover's scent had long since gone, but he could always imagine it.

Suddenly a loud thumping sound was heard. Roy didn't think too much about it, until he heard a strangled cry come from Pride.

He snapped to attention in the bed, and all the blankets were thrown to the ground with ease as he jumped out of bed and ran for the door.

He almost slipped in the hallway, and nearly tore down the guest bedroom door as more thumps and cries were heard. When he did open the door, he was shocked to see Pride on the floor with a buff man on top of him. The man had huge, claw-like hands wrapped around Pride's tiny neck. Pride was panicking, throwing his head from side to side, trying to get a breath, as his pale hands tried to pry the larger ones off. The scene was so odd that Roy actually gapped at it for a moment, until it hit him that Pride was about to pass out from lack of air. His hands fumbled in the pockets of his pajamas for a moment, looking for his gloves, until he realized he didn't have them.

He cursed and quickly came up with another plan. "Hey!" he called, and the monster/man looked up at him with glowing, animal-like eyes. Roy gulped as one of the giant claws was lifted off of Pride's neck (while the other was firmly planted in place) and it shot out at him. He was barely able to dodge, while wood and splinters from the door sprang everywhere. Roy raced for the guest bed, noting that the animalistic eyes were on him the entire time, as the man withdrew his claw.

The General slid to a stop in front of the nightstand, and he fumbled with the drawer, drawing it open and rummaging until his fingers met cold steel. _A military officer should always be prepared. _

He spun around just in time to see that the claw was ready to strike again, and when he saw the flash of movement, he blindly pulled the trigger.

He heard Pride cry out, a muffled scream, and for a second, he thought he had hit the small vassal. But when the man's body gave out and collapsed in a heap, he figured that the shot had worked. Pride lie on the floor, chest heaving, so Roy ran to the boy's side first. "Pride? Pride, are you all right?" His hands ran along the blond's arms, looking for scratches. He could feel some blood, but nothing too serious. He sighed in relief.

But Pride was still sobbing from shock. "G-Gr-Greed, He's-He's not..."

"Greed? Was that who just..." Roy's question was cut short when Pride yelled out.

"He's **_not_** dead!"

It took a moment for the words to register with Roy, but even that was too late. The black body of the man he had just shot sat up, and a deep chuckle emitted from it. Roy turned his shaking body around, just to see a glimpse of a shadowed face, sharp, animal teeth, and a small bullet hole in the middle of the forehead, before the claw hand was back and smacking him against the wall.

---

Envy stared at the abandoned building. The house the Elric brothers had once lived in. Happily. Until Edward gave up his life to make sure Alphonse had one... That was the day Pride was born.

The sin absentmindedly kicked at a patch of flowers, shuffling his feet, and knowing well that he _should _be searching for his lover. _Are we **still **even lovers? _Envy made a low groaning sound, _of course we are. _He assured himself, this was Pride. The sin craved to be loved, and Envy was his favorite lover.

That brought a smile to Envy's face. He turned away from the house of Edward and Alphonse Elric, figuring that he had sulked long enough, and it was time he went and picked up his lover. Time to be Pride's knight in shining armor once again...

---

Their hideout was quiet without the sins. Running about and causing a mock, Hohenheim noticed all this as he shuffled papers from one side of his desk to the other. Nerves and the need to do _something,_ making him fidget while the search went on for his missing 'son.'

But the fidgeting soon made him feel tired, and he lend back in his chair with a long, exasporated sigh.

He casually glanced at the clock, and saw it was about to chime three in the morning.

_And he wasnt' asleep... _the thought made him groan a little more, and wish that he could close his eyes and dirft into bliss. Forgetting the stressful life, brought by sin.

Sleep, didn't come that easy to him, unfortunatly, and then his great oak doors burst open. He blinked in surprise, and jumped a little in his chair, then noticed it was Greed. His (horrid) chimera's in toe.

The old alchemist quickly relaxed, and rested a heavy hand on his face, "What are you doing here?" he said dully. Missing the wicked (toothy) grin Greed gave him.

"Oh, I just remembered." Greed stated, "Some _bone _i've been meaning to pick with you."

Hohenheim glanced up, he arched an eye brow at the sin, "We have to do this, now? What about Pride?" Hohenheim paused then said, "Go look for him."

"I don't think so." Greed wagged a finger at Hohenheim direction, "First things first, I'm giving the orders now." He gave Hohenheim a stern glare, then looked back at his comrades. His eyes dancing with glee.

Distinct anger crossed Hohenheim elderly features, "What?" he spat.

"You see..." Greed started, "I'm holding _all _the cards." Another questioning glare from Hohenheim, and Greed skipped to the side, reaveling a bound Pride, held in one of the chimera's grasp.

Hohenheim starred at his son for a moment, in disbelief, the youngest sin looked terrible. In great pain, almost completly helpless. Hohenheim, as a scientist, wondered what happened to his greatest creation. Then as a father, worried about the condition of his son.

He only had to see Pride squirm a little in Dorchet, a dog chimera's gasp, then wince in pain. To bow his head in defeat.

Greed let out a deep chuckle, and stalked up to the grand wooden desk, "Now scoot." he commanded.

And Hohenheim Elric did.

---

**And thus it is out! Not just the chapter (Thank god its done. School has been a pain in the ass, and I just a new beta who I go to school with to do my stuff quicker. But her computer crashed, so...yeah.) But now you all know why Greed wants Pride. Wait to Envy comes in... **

**Yeah, sorry if its short, and really sorry about the late update! Please review! And thanks everyone for reveiwing last time. WE BROKE 200!**

**( Hopefully your won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. We're almost done with this story everyone! wow. ) **


	14. Chapter 14

The door was locked, but to Envy that didn't matter very much as he effortlessly kicked the door down, leaving Mustang's dark , but roomy, home open to all."Pride!" he bellowed, half excepting the blond sin to be coming down the stairs, tripping over himself, just to be near his lover again.. Then he remembered the small fight they had had, and bellowed again, "Pride! It's me, come down here… _now_!"

While he waited, he looked around Roy's house. It gave off that homey feeling that Envy, himself, _hated. _A few knick-knacks here and there, along with some pictures. Some of Roy and Hughes, some of his subordinates, and he even had some of Edward. "How cute…" Envy growled, before losing his temper at the picture and smashing it into a million pieces.

His hand ached and throbbed, but it didn't take long for the crackling sound to be heard as his body started the 'healing' process. He shouted again…

"Pride!" Only this time, he didn't wait for his clumsy lover, he lunged up the stairs, taking two at a time and fueled by anger and anticipation to see his lover. He nearly broke down the first door he saw on the second level of Roy's house. To his dismay, that door lead only to a clean (almost _too_ clean) bathroom. He growled and slammed the door shut.

He went across the hallway to the next door in sight and busted that one open, shouting again, "_Pride_!" He wasn't greeted with a squeaky gasp or a bundle of blonde hair tackling into him, but instead, a low groan.

The room he had run into was a complete mess. A window was broken, the bed flipped onto a side, pictures that had once hung on the walls were smashed on the floor, and in the corner of all this dismay was the General Bastard himself, Roy... Not exactly who Envy had been hoping to see, but at least it was a start.

The sin stalked over to the fallen soldier and nudged him (not so gently) with his foot. "Hey... Where's Pride?" he demanded.

Roy groaned again. His head was leaned to one side, resting in an awkward position on his shoulder, and had left a small bloodstain on the wall behind. His dark eyes cracked open to look up at Envy in confusion. "Mmm, what are you doing here? Oh... _Oh! _Pride! Where's Pride?"

Envy cocked an eyebrow at the General, as the man squirmed in place, looking around the room and panicking. "I just asked you that question," Envy stated.

Roy paused, and looked at Envy again, eyes demanding... Something, before he slumped against the wall in utter defeat. "Then he took him..."

Envy sucked in a sharp breath. "Pride? Who took him?"

"I'd assume he's a friend of yours. A homunculus, that Pride called Greed..." Roy stated.

Envy's eyes narrowed on the General in disgust. "Greed, is most certainly _not_ my friend!" he spat.

----

Pride whimpered as Greed rested a big, heavy hand on his thigh. The greedy sin paid him no mind and looked over at Hohenheim, who sat obediently in the corner. "Have my dear brothers and sisters arrived yet?" he asked, showing his father a full set of teeth.

Hohenheim growled, "All except Envy-"

"Yes, but that is to be excepted of the palm tree. He's probably out looking for little Pride right now." He made a sympathetic sound for Pride, but it sounded more like a strangled animal. Pride's whole body started quivering slightly, but Greed didn't seem to notice. He ran his free hand through the sin's hair, admiring it as he told his chimera guards, posted by the front door, "We'll have to give him the proper greeting." He grinned, and sniffed one of Pride's long golden locks. "Mmmm, Pride you still smell like _him_."

----

"Wait up!" Roy commanded as he limped down the badly lit streets of Central. He was a good couple of yards behind Envy, who growled as he spun around to meet the General with angry, purple eyes.

"I can't wait up!" he stated, "Greed has Pride, and I have to go talk to Father. This is serious. Besides, I didn't ask you to follow me." He snorted, "Lust will kill me when she finds you in our lair."

Roy gave a weak smile. "I'll handle that on my own. I want to help find Pride."

"Why, so you can try to steal my lover away from me?" Envy snapped.

"No, because I at least owe it to him," Roy countered, giving Envy a deadly glare before he continued to wobble along. Envy stared at the retreating back of the General, wondering what he had meant, before shrugging it off, passing it by as the General's stubborn way, and "backing down."

'And about damn time.' Envy thought bitterly_, 'that's one less thing to worry about with Pride.' _

They continued to walk, until they came to the open sewer way. Envy didn't pause, like Roy had, he just walked merrily into the dark, damp, sewer. Roy gawked, "That's your lair?"

Envy didn't answer, but kept walking, leaving Roy behind. Eventually though, the echoing sound of a second set of footsteps were heard behind him, and when they were deep enough in the sewer, censored lights flicked on. Once again, Roy took a moment to gawk, breathlessly saying, "I can't believe all this is down here. "

"Believe it, soldier-boy," a very feminine voice purred from the darkness. More lights (strung about the walls, as if they were Christmas decorations) flickered on and showed the curvy body of Lust.

"Lust…" Envy acknowledged, before walking past her without a second thought.

"Where are you going, Envy?" she asked, watching as Roy limped past her as well, his hands in his pockets, fingers already in position to snap, and trying his best not to show off how injured he was.

"To see Father…" Envy called over his shoulder.

Roy almost let out the sigh of relief when he felt they were a safe distance away from Lust, when, all of the sudden, something zipped by his head. His breath caught in his throat, he turned around instantly, and saw Lust withdrawing her long, weapon-like nail, before his fingers fell into machine-like movements letting loose a snap, and another snap, and another…

The homunculus went up in flames and Roy turned to check on his companion, only to see Envy sprawled on the ground with a small (almost unnoticeable) hole in his forehead. Roy gulped around the big lump in his throat, "E-Envy?"

Lust chuckled behind him, and he turned to meet her with wide, worried eyes. "H-How could you?" he gasped. Lust kept looking at him, her lips dancing into a smile, and he pulled up his glove to ready, aim, and…

Someone laughed behind him, and Roy could have sworn his heart stopped. He didn't need another opponent in his condition.

But to his surprise (and secret relief) it was Envy's own laughter, as his body healed itself and he sat up. "Gee, Lust, what a welcome!" he said sarcastically, "Father finally decide to get rid of me?"

Lust smiled. "No, Greed did," she answered.

Envy's amused smile disappeared, and he scowled. "What!" he demanded, picking his body up off the floor, about to charge at his sister, until Roy stepped in his way.

"Envy, I'll handle this, you go and find Pride," he stated.

"Oh- the General wants to play." Lust licked her lips. "Yes, Envy, go get little Pride. He's in Father's study," she added while giving Roy a once-over with her eyes. Roy shivered when he saw this, but he didn't move.

Envy glared at Lust, still angry that she had taken one of his lives, before turning on heel and sprinting into the darkness, lights flickering on behind him.

One of Lust's nails grew into a threatening object, and she pointed it at Roy, "Now, let's begin."

----

All of his anger helped in strength, as he pushed Hohenheim's big doors open with ease. The room went silent at his presence, and his eyes began to take in the situation. Hohenheim was in the corner (didn't seem hurt) and was surrounded by guards. Greed sat in Hohenheim's chair, with Pride in his lap.

Envy sneered at the sight.

"Envy-" Hohenheim cooed from his spot in the corner. Envy sent him a quick snarl that told him to be quiet, and kept his cold eyes on Greed.

"Envy, what are you doing here?" Greed asked, "I would have thought Lust could kill you. Guess it was the other way around." He smiled, and Pride gasped, looking at him with worried eyes.

Envy smiled, "No, my accomplice is taking care of her as we speak," he replied. "Now tell me what the fuck you think you're doing."

"Accomplice?" Greed asked. "Oh, you brought back up? How cute…" He adjusted his position in the seat, dragging Pride closer to his overbearing chest and cupping the smaller sin's chin as he spoke the word 'cute.'

"Even you should know what I'm up to Envy. I'm Greed, after all. I want Power, I want lovers, I want whatever I can get my hands on." His claws tightened around Pride's waist and the sin squeaked in surprise before squirming, but Greed wouldn't let him out of his massive grip.

"Look, truth to be told, I don't care if you kill Father and take his fucking place, but you won't be taking Pride from me!" Envy snarled.

Pride stopped squirming, and stared at Envy wide-eyed. "Envy… You… You…"

Greed pulled him closer, and took a nice chomp on his skinny neck. Pride cried out in surprise, and at the sting. "Pride!" Envy called out in shock.

"Greed!" Hohenheim boomed in a angry voice.

Greed started to seductively lick the bite, making Pride wither. "I swear…" he slurped, "Pride is one of the only things I really want and here everyone is trying to take him away from me…" He _tsk_ed, eyes closing as he imagined being Pride's lover for real. Having the adorable little sin, wither in love, and gasp in heat.

He nuzzled Pride's neck one last time, before his eyes opened in evil, angry slits. "Well if I can't have him, I sure as hell ain't letting you have him, Envy!" he snapped, and then pressed his mouth close to Pride's ear, preparing…

Hohenheim gasped. "Greed don't!" he begged.

Greed pushed back one of the golden strands that hung by Pride's ear, and whispered in his husky voice, "Pride, you wanna know about your past... Do you want to remember? I'll tell you."

Envy sucked in a sharp breath. "_Greed don't!"_ he shouted.

----

**Is...Is it done? Did I finally finish this chapter? OH, there is a god! Seriously all, so sorry it took so long. In all truth I had it done about 2 weeks ago, but this stupid floopy disk I had it on, DIED! So I had to retype it, and I hate retyping with a fiery passion. But for some reason I'm more productive when I type at school, so thats what finally got this chapter done. That and a awesome beta! Who, as soon as she got this, finished it and returned it like THAT, even though it was late at night! **

**Snaps for her, and for all of you who reviewed! I will seriously try to have the next chappie up... mmm, next week sometime! So REVIEW, I love your reveiws that pour into my email for DAYS! WOW!**


	15. The End

**My Pride  
By: Alchemist X**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA, I don't even own Pride, well... just this version of Pride.  
**  
Warnings: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOLIERS! If you don't know how Homuncil's die, don't read. If you don't like character death... don't read.

**Authors Notes: **Ladies and Gentlemen... its over.

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**----**

_"Pipsqueak, mini-bean, Edward Elric. State Alchemist, alias 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' _

_**Boom**_

_"Mother dead. Father... Long gone, leaving him and his little brother, all alone in the world." _

_**Boomboom**_

_"Two foolish boys, wanting their mother back more than anything in the world, tried human transmutation. While Ed lost an arm, Al lost his entire body... Ed lost another limb just for the chance to get his brother's soul back. And once he had it in his possession, he placed it in a random suit of armor, using his own blood to draw the array." _

_**Arm hurts so bad... **_

_"He and his brother searched and searched for the Philosopher's Stone, something that they hoped could bring their bodies back. Under the command of a Colonel... In fact there were rumors about him and this Colonel..." _

"Shut up!" Envy screeched, his body lurching as he threw a hard punch into Greed's jaw. It connected with Greed's already built up shield, and though he heard a few fingers crack, he didn't let his fist down.

Greed flashed him a bizarre grin and pushed Pride out of his lap, as he stood and threw his own punch at Envy. He took it head on, but wasn't moved by its force. Instead, Envy threw a kick at the Ultimate Shield's side, once again connecting with the hard shield.

Envy gritted his teeth, and prepared himself for a rough fight as Greed threw another punch.

----

Pride curled up on the ground, trying hard to steady his breathing. His left arm was clutching his aching right one, as the red marking burned with an eerie glow. He bit his lower lip hard as he heard the clashes from the fight behind him.

"Pride!" someone called, and he looked in front of himself to Hohenheim, his father, with an aching in his eyes as he fought to stand up while the chimera pushed him back down.

Pride clenched his teeth, and with inhuman speed, quickly smacked the chimera away and into a near by wall, leaving a bloody dent.

Hohenheim gaped at what Pride had just done, as the homunculus once again began to fawn over his aching arm.

Hohenheim eventually climbed over, and rested a reassuring hand on Pride's shoulder. "Show it to me, son..." he said.

Pride's pupils began to dilate, and he winced, turning his body toward his father so Hohenheim could get a better look at his invisible injury.

Another smashing sound was heard from the battle behind them. Pride turned, and watched Envy fighting the Ultimate Shield while Hohenheim tended his wounds.

----

Greed quickly took away five of Envy's lives, and Envy had barely taken two from him.

The long-haired homunculus darted quickly to the left. Greed turned and watched what he was doing, raising his arms in a defensive stance, and then Envy jumped to the right, and landed a hard kick to Greed's face.

Greed's shield was already up, however, and he grabbed Envy's leg and ripped it off.

Envy fell to the ground, immobilized for a moment while his body used yet another one of his precious stones to remake a leg.

Greed stalked up to his prone body, while all of this was happening. "How many times do I have to kill you?" he laughed. "Lust must have taken at least one life, and I've taken a couple myself." He raised his hand, sharp dagger like nails glimmering for a moment. "Meaning, sooner or later, you're going to meet your end." He laughed and brought the hand down, piercing Envy's chest.

Envy coughed, and gasped. He fell to the ground 'dead' once more, and his body began the process of healing. Greed burst into laughter. "I can do this all day!" he announced.

----

Pride's body lurched, and he gently pushed Hohenheim away from his arm, as he watched his lover getting killed, again and again. His arm ached more, and he made a heart-wrenching sound as Envy was murdered once again.

"Pride..." Hohenhiem warned, "Don't. You're too weak."

Pride's mouth twitched, and he continued making that sad noise, "Envy... Envy..."

----

Envy barely had enough time to turn his head and give Pride a pitiful look of reassurance, before Greed plunged his nails into his neck.

Another life gone. It wouldn't be long now, he was down to his last 'breath' in a way. And then it would all be over.

The last red stone beat profoundly in his chest.

----

Greed raised his hand, a crazed look on his face. "It must be close now!" he announced, and brought the nails down to the other sin's chest.

-----

Pride's body jerked again, and this time Hohenheim did not hold him still. His father knew it was over, and a small part of Pride did as well, as he watched Greed's hand coming down.

It didn't take a second though, for him to figure out that no one was holding him down any longer. And that for once in his life, he might be able to do _something! _

----

Greed's nail hit something, but it wasn't his target. Envy opened his eyes, as he realized that he was living on his last life, but he was still staring up at Greed, who was holding Pride only by the hand in his chest.

Greed wore a look of disbelief, and Pride was trying to put on his bravest smile, as he reached up with his glowing arm and placed it over Greed's gaping mouth. A moment later, a loud explosion thundered around them, and Greed fell over.

The Philosopher's Stone that had given Pride his life and power, had been used to destroy all the red stones that lived within Greed's body.

Greed was dead, and his body melted in a hissing heat.

Pride's body followed shortly after.

----

Roy, after being lost for a while, which was a pain due to the various gashes that covered his body, found himself in a grand hall of some sort.

The lights shimmered brightly and it gave a false illusion that there had been a happy ending...

...But the piles of ash in the center of the room and a very distraught Envy told him of a different ending.

_'At least Edward... And Pride, can now be in peace,' _he told himself.

"Pride only had one Philosopher's Stone in his body," Hohenheim explained to him, "Greed destroyed it, so he..."

"I get it," Roy answered in a monotone, silently watching Envy grieve. "Will he be all right?"

Hohenheim nodded. "In due time," he answered, before his voice turned very stern. "General, I hope you know that everything you've seen and witnessed must not be spoken of."

Roy gave Hohenheim his trademark smirk. It was hard, considering what had just happened. "Of course," he said.

**----**

_Roy Mustang became Fuhrer three months after. The news of the notorious drug lord, known as Greed, being killed was brought on his shoulders. And rumors spread that he had killed Greed when the criminal refused to give himself up peacefully. (But then again there were many stories considering these events.) _

_The promotion, along with the promotion party, was a big one and many famous and well-known people went. Including the mysterious Hohenheim Elric, the Light Alchemist, accompanied by his son, Hoju, and another strapping young lad (who looked to be related to both Elrics), known as Greed. _

**_The End_**

**Edit/ Author's Notes:** Okay, for any of you that is confused, here is some explaination on my part. Please take notice, that this contains spoliers.

_What happened to Envy? _Envy, believe it or not, has a semi happy ending. He is Hoju at the end, with the fact that Hoju was his name when he was human. And it says that he is accompanied by the New Greed at the end. Winkwink Hinthint Nudgenudge

_So, New Greed? _The new Greed is suppose to have Ed's body. Hohenheim created him, because Envy was so down. But then again, I didn't really go straight out and say it. So the new Greed 'striking a resemblence to Hohenheim' could also be Al, due to the fact that in the fanfiction and in the game Bluebird's Illusion, he died. But since I didn't straight out, say it, its really up to you, the reader:)

_Sequeal? _Seriously, haven't thought about it, and truthfully, probably won't happen. Since this story (in my opinion ) is really bad. A rewrite for it, may happen in the future, and the sequeal isn't a totally closed idea. If inspired enough, it may happen.

But for all those Sequeal seekers out there, I will have you know that more stories with everyone's faviorte blond Homunculi (Pride) will defiently happen! D

So thank you everyone for reading, and please don't be to mad with the ending. Its happy, and a weird twisted way. You've all been great! REALLY!


End file.
